Star Trek Origien
by Thunderfoot Crossheart
Summary: A fanfiction that my friend (from the UK) Cave made so idk what is going to happen until I've seen it.
1. Ep1 pt1 Starting Off Rough

**Jrod96: Hey Jrod96 here this next fanfic is made from one of my friends in the UK. He gave me permission to upload his fanfic on here. So with out any more delay lets get on with the Fanfic.**

* * *

_STAR TREK: ORIGIEN_

Chapter 1: Starting Off Rough.

Helm Officer: "Captain, systems are failing, tactical geometry is offline, and we cannot go to warp! (Explosion causing the ship to shake) The science officer interrupts. "Sir, life support is going offline, we need to evacuate the ship!" Vulcan Officer: "It would not be wise for us to stay, I suggest we leave the ship immediately if we are to survive". (Captains chair swings around away from the view screen, to face the bridge crew) Captain: "I think its time, signal an evacuation order, all crew are to leave the ship. But as we all know...the Captain goes down with the ship"

(The ship starts to violently shake as it buckles from the intense stress. The Port nacelle is torn off the ship and collides into the impulse engine, causing it to explode upon impact. A huge fragment of the saucer is disintegrated from the explosion).

Computer: "Warning, Warp core overload imminent. Critical state reached. Warp core breach in 3 minutes". (The captain takes over helm control as the final escape pods are launched. The ship, on its final impulse engine, begins to speed off away from the escape pods. An asteroid collides with the hull as the ship moves away, destroying the forward section of the bridge. The captain closes their eyes, and a bright light occurs).

* * *

**Jrod96: Well thats it for this chapter. If you liked it please favorite and fallow this Fanfic for more. I already have 2 chapters to this so the next chapter will be uploaded in 2 hours or so. Until then... see you next time!**


	2. Ep1 pt2 The Starship Origien

**Jrod96: Welcome back people to my friend Cave's Fanfic. I don't think there is anything else I need to say except to say...**

_**Disclamer:**_** Me and Cave do not own anything more me then Cave because, he only owns his OC'S and the plot.**

* * *

_STAR TREK: ORIGIEN_

Chapter 2: The Starship Origien.

Computer: "Welcome to Earth Spacedock, In orbit of Earth, Sol System, Sector 001."

Starfleet Officer: "Thank you computer". The Starfleet Officer looks around the transporter room, as if he was searching for someone. He approaches the Transporter Chief and speaks in a curious voice. "Have you by any chance seen Officer...". He looks through the doorway, to see a female Andorian officer walk past down the corridor. "Never mind, I found who I am looking for!". He rushes off to chase after the Andorian.

As the Starfleet Officer runs into the corridor, he is rudely interrupted by colliding into someone walking in the opposite direction. They both fall to the fall in pain. (Both officers make an "Ow!" noise in the accident). Engineering Officer: "What are you even up to?!" he says in an enraged voice. "I am after someone, it is imperative that I find them! I apologise for the accident but I really need to go!". The Starfleet Officer runs off down the corridor. The Engineer speaks under his breath, saying: "Some people these days, I'd have a right mind to disable their warp engines! Aye."

(On the other side of ESD)

"This area is fantastic, a nice game of Chess in Club 47", says a Female Trill. "Indeed, however, what would improve it would be to change your logically flawed tactics to something more agreeable to your success." replies a Male Vulcan. Female Trill: *Sigh* "I only played this game in the first place to make you happy." Vulcan: *Raising an eyebrow* "On the contrary. I was not feeling 'sad' initially. I am Vulcan, we do not share emotions like most other species.". Trill: "Forget it, let's just try to finish this game." (The Trill moves one of her pawns forward, but the Vulcan seizes the moment to score a checkmate"). Vulcan: "Quite unfortunate, if you were to instead move another piece, you may have succeeded in the game for a longer duration". (The Trill stands up and begins walking off) Trill: "Maybe this game simply isn't me". Vulcan: *Raises an eyebrow* "Indeed."

(As the Trill walks away, she walks past a Male Andorian, who stands still while watching her pass, then directs his attention to the Vulcan). "What have you done this time, Sasung?" he says in a questioning tone. Vulcan: "She became emotional. I logically conclude that, she is not one for chess." The Male Andorian replies: "Yeah...she is like that at times". (The Andorian sits down at the table) "I am excited about our new mission. The ship we're getting assigned to is meant to be exploratory. No sitting and doing nothing on the Neutral Zone for us!". The Vulcan – Sasung – replies: "Indeed. What I am finding most agreeable however is who we shall be serving with. He has, and always shall be, my friend".

(Down the Corridor from Club 47)

Starfleet Officer: "Wait up! I need to speak to you!". (She turns around and looks) Female Andorian: "Cave Johnson?". Starfleet Officer – Cave Johnson: "Anthi! I've been chasing you all over ESD – I need you to help with something, if possible". Female Andorian – Anthi: "What is it?". Cave replies: " You aren't busy with any assignments are you? – I've been assigned to her, I have most of my crew sorted but there's still room for one more...Anthi, would you join me as my Commander?". (Anthi is overwhelmed with what has been said and becomes hesitant). Anthi: "But what about my position here? I have a job to do, on possibly the most important Station in Starfleet." Cave: "Indeed, but I require one more. We have possibly an equally important job. And you always wanted to travel the stars. Please join us – we leave at 11:00 hours.". Anthi: "I will have to think it through...it is a big change, and a commitment. One I am not entirely sure I wish to take. After all – a space station is a lot different to a starship." (Cave looks at her smiling) Cave: "If you decide to come, meet us on the concourse near the shuttle bay."

(He walks off. Anthi looks at him leave and then at the floor, hand on her chest, considering what she should do).

(The Andorian Male looks at Cave as he approaches) Andorian: *Salutes* "Sir!". Cave: "Shryr, what did I say about saluting? Only on the bridge, I dislike it elsewhere" *laughing*. Andorian Male – Shryr: "Sorry, Captain.". Cave: "Are the rest of the crew still packing or setting up quarters?". Shryr: "Yes, sir. Me and Sasung already have." Cave: "Indeed, I can see. We will be boarding for real soon, gentlemen. Make sure you're ready.". (Sasung returns from the bar with a drink of water). Sasung: "It is agreeable to see you Captain. Me and Shryr have already stored our possessions on the ship." Cave: "I already know Sasung, but thanks for reminding me. We have a great journey ahead of us. I will meet you at the shuttle bay at 11:00." *Smiles with excitement*. Shryr and Sasung: "Yes, sir".

(2 hours later at the Shuttle Bay)

(Everyone is circled round a podium, of which Admiral Quinn is standing behind). Admiral Quinn: "Greetings everyone. I am proud to announce a new launch of a Federation Starship from our very own backyard, the San Francisco Ship yards. It has been a hard year for Starfleet, but we have remained well our feet. It is true to our traditions that we should continue to reach out among the stars, seek out new life and new civilisations, and to boldly go. It is thereby I announce the launching of the Starship U.S.S Galactic-Origien!" (Everyone applauds, Cave takes place on the podium). Cave: "I am honoured to be the Captain of the Origien. My crew and I are ready to reach out to the stars, to make a difference and echo a name and message throughout the galaxy, of the United Federation of Planets. It is time that the Origien made her maiden voyage."

(Everyone boards a shuttle at the Shuttle Bay, and a fleet of 5 shuttles depart to meet up with the Origien in dry dock). Cave: "She is beautiful". Sasung: "Indeed" *Raises an eyebrow at Shryr*. (The shuttle docks inside the Origiens shuttle bay and the Captain, Shryr and Sasung make their way to the bridge).

(On the bridge – The Captain walks to his seat whilst Shryr and Sasung take their posts). Anthi: "Captain on the bridge!". Cave: "Anthi! I thought you weren't coming?". Anthi replies with a smile: "I decided to come. I didn't want to give the position up, sir. And if you are wondering, I came on a few minutes after you asked. I thought you'd like the surprise.". Cave: "I do! Thank you" *Smiling*. Anthi smiles back.

Captain Johnson: "Helm, activate engines and warp drive. Set a course for anywhere. Our mission is to explore, and that is exactly what we shall do.". Helm: "Course plotted, Sir.". "Take her out – Slow and steady, then Engage!" the Captain replies.

(The ship slowly leaves dry dock on impulse power, and once clear, the engines charge and the nacelles glow as the ship speeds off. A flash happens as the ship hits the light barrier and it has gone to warp).

* * *

**Jrod96: ok thats it for now so until next time. Oh and cave would like to say something.**

**Cave Johnson: (****Note from the Author) A story based on my beloved Starship. I will be writing more series in the future. This is my first official fanfic**


	3. Ep1 pt3 Cluster Crown

**Jrod96: Welcome back people to my friend Cave's Fanfic. I don't think there is anything else I need to say except to say...**

_**Disclamer:**_** Me and Cave do not own anything more me then Cave because, he only owns his OC'S and the plot.**

* * *

_STAR TREK: ORIGIEN_

Chapter 3: Cluster Crown

(The Origien is in Warp heading towards an area of space a few light years from Sol) Captain Johnson: *Sitting comfortably in his chair* "Keep her steady Helm.". The Helm officer replies "Yes, sir. Captain". Captain Johnson: "I promised everyone that we would have a commission full of excitement and exploration – I am keeping to my word. As a result, does anyone have any discoveries they wish to take a closer look at?" He says with a grin of encouragement. Sasung: "Sir, I did detect a rather interesting sight of a Star formation." Captain Johnson: "I said exploration, Sasung." he says with a friendly laugh. "Starfleet have observed Star formations before, I am sure. Let's have something to explore that no one explored before us.". Sasung replies insistently: "Most events happened have been recorded by some species Captain, we may not be the first." Captain Johnson looks back at Sasung and says firmly but friendly "Something we haven't explored before, Sasung. Your ears may point tall but your exploration methods are weaker than your humour" *He winks with a grin*.

(Isry, the Female Trill, replies to Captain Johnson) Isry: "Sir, I have been running some scientific analysis of our location. I am detecting a Star Cluster up ahead, largely unexplored by Starfleet." Captain Johnson: "Largely unexplored…? Very well. Helm, make it so!" (The ship changes course by 5 degrees and warps to the star cluster)

(After a few minutes, the ship exits warp at the plotted co-ordinates inside the star cluster) Shryr: "We have arrived, Sir". Isry: "Radiation levels are high but our shields are being compensated to handle it. I am detecting multiple interference sources, but nothing that should disrupt ship operations, sir". Captain Johnson: "Excellent. Have we arrived in an unexplored area of the cluster?" Sasung: "Indeed, Captain. This region has been scarcely surveyed by Starfleet probes, but nothing as detailed as a Starship investigation. The survey did not pick up anything of Starfleet interest, Captain". Captain Johnson: "I am personally interested to see if we can pick up anything worth a look. Run a full scan of the area, try to detect something…interesting". Science and Engineering bridge officers: "Yes Sir".

(A communication comes through to the bridge, making a noise to draw the Captains attention). Captain Johnson: "Johnson here". Officer: "Captain, I was eating a meal in the Mess Hall, when all of a sudden I take a look outside and have my attention drawn to a…a…ball of distorting light, making waves in space!" Captain Johnson: "How do you mean?" Officer: "Literally as I described it! It is gone now but it was there!" Captain Johnson: "Detect anything on sensors?" Isry: "No sir, external scans show nothing as described." Captain Johnson: "Are you sure you saw it?" Officer: Damn it Johnson, I'm a Doctor not a Disco Ball reflecting off the window!" Captain Johnson: *speaking softly* "If only". *speaking clearly* "Alright. Return to your duty, we will continue scanning to see if we can pick anything up". (He closes the comm. channel).

Captain Johnson: "Anthi, take my spot. I'm going to take a look around the ship – see if I can see anything out the window like our fellow Doctor. Continue scans, I want a full report of at least six star systems when I return. Keep me posted". Anthi: "Yes, Captain".

(Meanwhile in the Med bay) Nurse: "I'm sure you saw something Doctor, but it may have been a simple illusion that tricked you. Did you even look behind you to see if it was a reflection?" Doctor: "No, but I know it wasn't a reflection. A reflection would mean the object shinning back from the surface of the glass, not beyond!" (Captain Johnson walks into Med bay). Captain Johnson: "How is he nurse? Still suffering from illusions?" *He laughs heartedly* Doctor: "Very funny…" Captain Johnson: "Cheer up Doctor, it was only a joke." Doctor: "I saw it Johnson, with my own eyes. It was almost like someone is spying on us!" Captain Johnson: "There is nothing at all on sensors. We have done a few scans now, nothing shows up – It is best that we just leave it for now. If we get anymore reports, then we will look into it further. Any way, I must go, in fact I am on the look out for it right now". (The doctor nods in agreement and goes to the medical lab) Nurse: "Yes Captain, good luck with your search". (Captain Johnson nods and leaves med bay).

(Whilst Captain Johnson leaves med bay, on another deck…)

Sasung: "It is quite illogical that we are doing this. The Captain will be very displeased if he were to learn of what we have done". Shryr: "He won't. We have only been here for a few minutes now. He is too busy looking around the ship; he won't talk in on us". (The door slides open) Anthi: "Why are you two here?" Shryr: "Ut-oh…" Sasung: "We were taking a lunch break, recommended by Lieutenant Commander Shryr." Shryr: *Speaking under his breath* "Sasung…" Anthi: "Oh interesting. Did Shryr say you had my permission to leave the bridge whilst on-duty?" Sasung: "I presumed he implied we had the authority to", Shryr: "Sorry Commander, we'll return to the Bridge" (Anthi gives Shryr and Sasung a firm look as they walk out of the room and return to the bridge. Anthi then takes some of the food and eats it as she walks away – looking around cautiously at other officers as if trying to avoid their attention).

(On the other side of the ship, Captain Johnson hears a strange noise coming from one of the ships vents in the corridor. The noise is whistling and making strange ambient noises). Captain Johnson: *Looks around* "Anyone there?" (He looks up at the vent and jumps up, trying to reach it. He cannot reach and so looks for an object to stand on. Captain Johnson walks down the corridor and to the left) Captain Johnson: "Hello? Anyone? ... It is too empty here this time of day". (He spots a crate and pushes it down the corridor and back to the vent – with some struggle – but successfully. He then climbs onto the crate and gently but firmly pulls at the vent grate. The vent grate comes loose and falls to the floor with some direction guidance from Captain Johnson. He pulls himself up enough to peer into the vent shaft). Captain Johnson: "Huh…Nothing…"

Sasung: "Captain?" Captain Johnson: *With a scare* "Whoa!" Sasung: "I apologise for the fright, Captain". Captain Johnson: "Sasung where did you come from? You were meant to be on the bridge!" Sasung: "On the contrary, Shryr decided to take command and took me for lunch, although fully implying we had permission, it was against the Commanders orders. I was returning to the bridge but saw you rather interestingly peering up a vent. Is there anything fascinating you?" Captain Johnson: "On the contrary…I heard a strange noise and thought I'd take a look. Nothing apparent. The Doctors claims are concerning me a little, however. He is a healthy man, never experiences illusions, questions things…yet he was convinced it was real." Sasung: "It would be best if we did not get into scepticism too much, Captain. We do not know entirely what the Doctor was on about, nor do we have sufficient or any data from our scans that such thing exists. It would be illogical and inefficient to have ourselves concerned over this 'anomaly' during our mission. We have came across interference from sources within the Star Cluster, which are understandable due to the increase of radiation and gravity unlike those experienced in star systems further apart. It may simply be a distortion of light caused by the gravity, or radiation burst." Captain Johnson: "Probably. However I want to keep our options open. Let's return to the bridge."

(Back on the Bridge)

(Anthi stands up out of the Captains chair, so that Captain Johnson can sit down. Captain Johnson sits down and looks at the viewscreen which is displaying a diagram and a few live images of a starsystem) Anthi: *Salutes* "Captain. We have been scanning a few systems whilst you were gone, unfortunately we did not scan six like asked, but thought this find would be a big enough surprise". Captain Johnson: "What is it you have found specifically?" (The diagram displays the orbit of planets within the system) Isry: "A star system with eight planets, three in the habitable zone…one being an M-class. I am detecting multiple life-signs, plant and animal." Sasung: *Raises an eyebrow* "Fascinating" Captain Johnson: "Indeed, but why did the probes never detect it?" Shryr: "As most probes cannot compensate for radiation like starships, it may have had too much interference. Sorry sir, but I used to work on probes in my early Starfleet days" *Shryr Smiles with pride*. Sasung: "Or, the probes simply did not come to this part of space." Isry: "I am not detecting anything that would resemble a society by our standards, but I do detect some infrastructure. Mostly in decay" Anthi: "We could investigate, sir, but I'd advise arriving at least a kilometre away from any infrastructure. We cannot yet determine if Humanoid life exists on the planet." Captain Johnson: "Agreed" *Smiles in anticipation and enthusiasm* "Prepare for some on-land exploration. We are going to take a visit!"

* * *

**Jrod96: ok thats it for now so until next time. Oh and cave would like to say something.**

**Cave Johnson: (****Note from the Author) A story based on my beloved Starship. I will be writing more series in the future. This is my first official fanfic**


	4. Ep1 pt4 Journey of an Explorer

**Jrod96: Welcome back people to my friend Cave's Fanfic. I don't think there is anything else I need to say except to say...**

_**Disclamer:**_** Me and Cave do not own anything more me then Cave because, he only owns his OC'S and the plot.**

* * *

_STAR TREK: ORIGIEN_

Chapter 4: Journey of an Explorer

(The door to the transporter room slides open, Captain Johnson walks in wearing a Utility belt, and Sasung with a case strapped round him) Captain Johnson: *Smiles* "Today is going to be a good day. The lack of information gathered from our scans should make it more of an adventure, considering we have almost no idea what is down there apart from some Plants, some Animals, and a breathable atmosphere". Sasung: "The Human desire to explore possibly dangerous planets is…quite illogical". Captain Johnson: "If you were Human, Sasung, you would love it" *Smiles* (Halnas, a Tellurite Tactical officer who is part of the bridge crew walks into the Transporter room) Captain Johnson: "Halnas! It is good to see you are now well enough to join us". Halnas: "Yes, it is a shame I recovered in time!" Captain Johnson: "Feeling yourself I see."

(The ships Doctor walks in behind Halnas carrying a few cases of supplies) Doctor: "Damn it, you call for a few redshirts to help you, and they run off like you're going to eat them or something. I'm a Doctor not a Steward!" Captain Johnson: "You seem eager to come" Doctor: "I think I deserve a break from being on the ship the entire time…" (Everyone in the Transporter room looks at the Doctor) Doctor: "What?" Captain Johnson: *Coughs* "Well…it is nice to see you joining us." Doctor: "It's mainly to keep an eye on Halnas. He is stable and feeling well…from what I see, not hear…and I presume you require him for the mission as he is one of your knights in shining armour. That flu he contracted is completely harmless now; you won't be getting it any time soon." Captain Johnson: "Good! Let us get underway to beam down." (Anthi walks into the room with a case strapped round her) Anthi: "Sorry I am a little late, sir. I was held up in the turbolift. A system error caused them to malfunction temporarily". Captain Johnson: "Its understandable. Let's get ready to beam down". Sasung: "Not that I aim to speak out of order, Captain, but doesn't Starfleet regulations forbid both the Captain and Commander from leaving the ship?" Captain Johnson: "Technically, but we aren't in any inevitable danger are we, Sasung?" Sasung: "It is illogical to assume…" Captain Johnson: "Take places."

(Captain Johnson, Sasung, Halnas, Anthi and the ships Doctor all stand onto the transporter pad. They are surrounded by a nine cases) Captain Johnson: "Do you really need so many Doctor?" Doctor: "I do". (The transporter chief prepares to beam them down. Just as they begin to dematerialise, Captain Johnson slides all but one of the doctor's cases off of the transporter pad). Doctor: "Damn it I need those!" (They are beamed down before the Doctor could retrieve them).

(The Transporter Chief opens communications to the Bridge) Transporter Chief: "Transporter room here. The away team have beamed down". Shryr: "Understood"

(The away team arrives on the surface of the world)

Doctor: "I needed those cases!" Captain Johnson replies reassuringly: "We will most likely not need all that Medical equipment Doctor. And I did say – one case per officer on the surface." The Doctor displays an unpleased facial expression. Anthi: "It's beautiful…" Captain: "Indeed. It is hard to believe the Federation didn't explore this deep. They missed a hidden gem". (They look around, witnessing the view of an Earth life world. Rolling hills covered in emerald green grass, an ocean far away with crystal blue oceans, and trees with purple and yellow leaves. The trees form woodland further ahead, and they are in a clear opening overlooking the vast, distant ocean. Strange alien birds fly high up in the sky above them). Doctor: "It's almost unbelievable. It's as if we stepped back in time before the Earth was scattered with cities". Anthi: "This planet probably once was according to our scans. Infrastructure is not too far away to the South East. Although it was in decay…" Captain: "We still need to take precautions. We cannot be sure exactly what is down here – we need to keep our location and presence, and any sign of it, to an absolute minimum."

Sasung: "Fascinating". Captain: "What is?" Sasung replies: "This. It seems to be a native species. A quadruped." (Everyone gathers around a small creature, slightly larger than the palm of the hand, with reptilian like spines going down its back with a spiky tail and long ears. It has sharp teeth and is a yellow creature with purple spots). Doctor: "Huh, the little guy is rather cute". Halnas: "I don't know why I bothered coming on this mission, I expected more than gathering around a tiny specimen and exploring its biology". The Doctor replies: "Come over here then Halnas, its time to check up on your condition." Halnas follows the Doctor back to the beam down site with a grumpy expression, whispering under his breath: "Now I'm stuck being the Doctors specimen…"

Captain: "Fascinating, Indeed. Sasung, carry out a few scans, learn as much as you can. Go easy though, don't harm or scare him. This is his world, we're here to explore, not invade." Sasung: "Your concern and emphasis on our mission is unnecessary, Captain." (Sasung performs a few scans of the creature) Captain: "Doctor!" The Doctor looks over and replies: "What do you want?" The Captain replies: "You and Halnas stay with Sasung, don't go anywhere far. Me and Anthi are going to go to that hill there, it isn't too far ahead. We are going to use it as a vantage point. Contact us if you come across anything." Doctor: "Ok Captain." (Captain Johnson and Anthi make their way to the vantage point).

Doctor: "I don't know of it's me or not, Halnas. But…I am feeling peaceful here." Halnas replies aggressively: "It is you, you may be having a thrill here, but I have never been to such a boring world!" Sasung: *Raising an eyebrow as he looks at the Doctor* "An emotional one." Halnas: "Shut up Vulcan!" Sasung: "My conclusion was precise. Maybe you are failing to provide a suitable medicine for him, Doctor. I presumed your expertise was far more superior." Doctor: "Shut up Vulcan!" Sasung: *Raises an eyebrow*

(On the Bridge of the Origien)

Isry: "I have received several reports of strange sightings since the Captain and away team beamed down. Yet…sensors detect literally nothing." Shryr: "Interesting. Have you ran dorsal scans?" Isry replies: "Of course. Every direction that I can scan in, internal and external, has been performed." Shryr: "I wander if it is just the Star Cluster we're in playing tricks. I'm going to relocate the ship forward a little. See if that makes any effect, in case we are in some light distortion bubble" *Laughs*. Isry: "Are we allowed to do that?" Shryr replies: "Shouldn't harm. The Captain did hand over temporary command to me after all." (Shryr moves the ship forward approximately 0.7 miles). "The Captain wouldn't want to be disturbed. I'm sure of it".

(Meanwhile, on the hill at the vantage point)

Captain: "Picturesque." Anthi: "Very." (The Captain looks down at Sasung, Halnas and the Doctor) "Ha, I wonder if they can see us." (He uses his communicator) "I can see you Doctor. Give us a wave". (The Doctor waves at the Captain from at the bottom of the hill, and the Captain and Anthi wave back). Captain Johnson and Anthi laugh. "Any way, let's look for these ruins. Do you see anything Anthi?" Anthi looks attentively at the surrounding areas, and replies to the captain: "I think I see something" *Points down the hill* "It appears to be some ruins". Captain: "That must be the ruins we detected on sensors but it will be a bit of a trek. I think we should rendezvous with Sasung and others before we make our way." (They make their way back to Sasung, Halnas and the Doctor).

(Back at the beam down site…)

Doctor: "Damn it, I'm going to get those crates beamed down". (The Doctor taps his combadge to communicate to the ship) "Doctor here, I require those medical crates the Captain pushed away to be beamed down". Transporter Chief: "Yes Doctor, preparing to beam, they should be with you in one minute. Stand clear of the beam down point".

(Back on the Origien…)

(The ship shakes slightly, but enough for the crew to notice). Shryr: "What was that?" Isry replies: "I do not know…wait…I am detecting an increased level of radiation and some gravitational force approaching the ship. It is causing turbulence. The radiation is in a sort of…wave form. It is going to reach the ship in 15 seconds – our shields are more than enough to keep us safe".

(The Transporter officer places the crates onto the transporter pad and walks back to the console. He activates transportation and the crates dematerialise. They mysteriously stay in a dematerialising state on the transporter pad for a few seconds and then successfully beam down). Transporter officer: "Transporter room to bridge. I have had some interference with beaming some supplies to the planets surface. Are we having any power failures?" Isry: "Negative, transporter room. The ship is being bombarded by radiation. We are having some system issues ship-wide. No doubt they are interfering with transporters. We are working on a solution to the problem". Transporter Chief: "Understood. I will notify the surface".

(Back on the surface…)

(The Doctor receives a communication) Doctor: "Doctor here". Transporter Chief: "We are having issues up here at the moment, Doctor. I beamed down the supplies you requested but all further transporter activity for the time being is risky. We are having interference with the transporters and numerous other systems." Doctor: "Understood, I'll notify the Captain".

(Captain Johnson and Anthi return to the beam down site). Doctor: "Speak of the Devil". Captain: "Did I miss anything?" Doctor: "Not much, only that there is currently no chance of beaming anything up or down without the risk of loosing a few molecules". Captain: "What's happened?" The Doctor replies: "Apparently the ship is having interference which is halting the operation of some of the ships systems, including transporters". (The Captain looks at the Doctor in shock with a sense of disbelief to some degree. He taps his combadge) "Johnson to the Bridge". Isry: "Captain. Good to hear from you, Sir." Captain: "Thank you; I heard what the Doctor told me, what is happening up there?" Isry replies: "Radiation, Sir. I should have carried out an analysis; maybe we would have seen this radiation storm coming. It has taken out transporters as well as a few other systems; it is also effecting some communication. I cannot guarantee a clear communication link with the surface for much longer." Captain Johnson: "How long do you estimate the radiation storm to last?" Shryr: "Prediction surveys and current analysis all point to a few hours sir. Maybe even until tomorrow for you on the surface." Captain Johnson: *sigh* "I will keep in contact as much as possible. Keep me posted on the situation up there. If it comes to the point of us being stranded until morning, we will have to camp out." Isry: "Understood, sir. Good luck." Captain: "Thank you, you too."

Captain: "We have some issues. Everyone gather around". (The away team gather around the Captain and listen attentively). "We have come across some difficulty on this mission. The ship has been hit by, and is currently stuck in a storm of radiation. Most likely chance is that we will have to camp for tonight – without communication with the ship." Sasung: "I did notice some emergency shelters within the cases. I believe I am right in saying – it was agreeable that we were carrying them, as Humans phrase 'Just in case'." Captain: "Indeed. Me and Commander Anthi overlooked the ruins from the vantage point. For all we could see, no Humanoid life. But I don't want to chance it. Since we will be stuck down here with no chance of emergency beam out, I think we should set up camp. We won't make it much further before nightfall. The sun appears to be setting already." Everyone replies: "Yes, Captain".

(Everyone opens their cases and pull out an emergency shelter and begin setting it up) Captain: "Amazing how they made these so simple to put up." Doctor: "Dammit Johnson, why didn't we just beam to the ruins in the first place?!" The Captain replies firmly: "Because Doctor, Prime Directive – we are not to interfere with any culture not capable of warp. As we did not get definite reassurance there was nothing, I do not want to risk anything. I have said that several times now." Halnas: "How about you stop blabbering on about useless pathetic rules and set up camp!" The Captain looks at Halnas with an unimpressed expression. (Sasung hands over a PADD to the Captain) Sasung: "Here is my analysis of that creature, sir. As you see, it is a fascinating creature, herbivore, with numerous defence mechanisms". Captain: "Interesting. I will read this further when I have set up my tent, Sasung. But well done." Sasung: "Thank you, Captain". (Sasung returns to setting up his tent, and Anthi unpacks some equipment and food).

* * *

**Jrod96: ok thats it for now so until next time. Oh and cave would like to say something.**

**Cave Johnson: (****Note from the Author) A story based on my beloved Starship. I will be writing more series in the future. This is my first official fanfic**


	5. Ep1 pt5 Night-time Shift

**Jrod96: Welcome back people to my friend Cave's Fanfic. I don't think there is anything else I need to say except to say...**

_**Disclamer:**_** Me and Cave do not own anything more me then Cave because, he only owns his OC'S and the plot. Oh and he also owns the ship named Origen.**

* * *

_STAR TREK: ORIGIEN_

Chapter 5: Night-time Shift

(Later that evening, it is almost dark, and everyone has either finished setting up their tent, or are finishing). Anthi: "I have never seen stars in the sky like this before. They seem…different…to anywhere else I have been." Halnas: "Yes, I have never seen such ugly stars like these!"

The Doctor walks out of his tent after an hour being inside, he speaks in a pleased tone of voice: "There, that shall do it!" Sasung: "Finished setting up your Medical Triage, Doctor?" Doctor: "Very funny! You Vulcan's fail to realise situations where medical attention may be needed. No doubt I have the most equipped shelter on this planet! Assorted Hypo-sprays to treat over sixty different conditions and illnesses, two patient beds, and the tent walls reinforced with un-used crates." Sasung: "Fascinating. I undermined your ability as a field medic, Doctor". Doctor: "I will take that as a compliment".

(Captain Johnson is sat near the camp fire, analysing the data that Sasung had gathered from the creature). Captain Johnson: "Very interesting. I have never seen a creature like this before." Anthi walks over and sits next to the Captain. Anthi says: "I agree. I wander if there are more like it. I'd love to see how they associate themselves with each other – their family structure, and so forth." Captain: "All in good time. I think though its time we had something to eat". (Captain Johnson takes out 5 ration packs from a crate and places them on the floor.) Captain: "I never liked these ration packs entirely. Things taste different." (He takes out his Phaser and sets it to 'Heat' setting. The Captain then aims the Phaser at the ration packs and fires. He persists to hold the trigger for 10 seconds before ceasing fire). Captain: "Food is ready!" (He picks up the ration pack) "Agh…Hot!" (He drops it in pain, and then picks it up again carefully and runs to where he was sat and quickly drops it) "I know they are hot but, I always do the ten second rule. Just to ensure the Phaser cooks it enough" *Smiles*. (Everyone picks up a ration pack and sit around the fire, proceeding to eat).

Captain: "So…", Doctor: "Sooo…" Sasung looks at the Captain then the Doctor. Sasung: "Have we lost contact with the ship yet, Captain?" The Captain replies: "Ah, good thought. Not that I know of." He taps his combadge and continues to speak: "Johnson here. Are you reading me, Origien? ... Origien, are you there?" *Static* Shryr: "Captain! Origien … Sir. We are … most of your transmission … What is your status...?" Captain Johnson: "Our status is good, Shryr. Your breaking up a lot, static is taking dominance over the transmission. Are you reading us ok? And what is your status?" After a few seconds, Shryr replies: "Good to hea… No Captain, you are al… eaking up. Our status is norma…. ptain. However, we are… losing communic… entirely. One moment, Sir… somethi… sensors. Undetermined as to wha…" *Transmission Ends*. Captain: "We lost them. Transmission has been cut. The interference has grown too strong. I don't know what he meant though…something on sensors…" Sasung: "Captain, a logical conclusion would be that what was seen on sensors was simply a static interference to the ships systems. After all, if the radiation storm is powerful enough to interfere with communication, I could only logically assume that it is powerful enough to interfere with other systems ship-wide".

Captain: "Commander, any suggestions?" Anthi replies: "Only what Sasung suggested, sir. Although the fact that we have encountered these strange sightings ever since we arrived in this system is – unsettling". Captain: "Agreed. We cannot do anything about it at the moment any way. We are stranded on the surface until morning. We have come across a lot of strange sites and, not to annoyingly remind everyone, on an alien world. Anything can be just around the corner. As a result we're going to have to guard the camp in shifts – Who wants to go first?" (Everyone looks at the Captain with a displeased expression – except Sasung who shares no emotional expression)

(On-board the Origien…)

Tactical Officer: "Lieutenant Commander – the anomaly on sensors has disappeared!" Shryr: "How do you mean?" The Tactical Officer replies confidently: "It just vanished, Sir! One minute it was there, the next it was gone!". Isry: "From Sensor logs, the Officers description is accurate." (Shryr looks at his console) Shryr: "If I'm correct, that wasn't an anomaly!". Isry: "What do you mean?" Shryr replies in a concerning tone: "An anomaly of interference would not appear on sensors as a solid object and then simply disappear! I believe someone…or something, is stalking us."

(At the Camp site…)

Sasung: "It is illogical to – as Humans express – 'bicker' over a position that can be logically agreed upon". Doctor: "Damn it Johnson I'm a Doctor not a Night watchman!" Captain: "I am sure we can all come to some equitable agreement."

(Later that evening when everyone is going to sleep…)

Sasung: "Goodnight Doctor", Anthi: "Night Doctor. Call me if you need me.", Halnas: "Have a horrible, sleep lacking shift!" Doctor: "Yeah, yeah…Don't moan at me if I wake you up. I'm a Doctor! Not some invisible, noiseless ghost!" Captain Johnson speaks to the Doctor softly, saying: "I will be awake at midnight to take over the shift. If there is anything concerning or anything that poses some danger, wake me." Captain Johnson hands a Phaser over to the Doctor. "And if something tries to attack, use this. It is set to stun, so you won't be breaking your Hippocratic Oath using it." The Doctor replies calmly: "Thanks Captain." (Captain Johnson goes to his tent and turns off the light, going to sleep).

The Doctor sits down on a chair outside his tent, and looks around as the night gets darker and darker. He goes into his tent, and then walks back out and sits down on the chair again, holding a book to read. It is entitled: '21st Century Crop Circles – Were these the works of the Vulcan's?' He begins to read from a bookmark that was inside the book. The Doctor softly speaks the words that he is reading. The book said:

_'Modern day knowledge could tell us that these crop circles have a possibility to be of Vulcan origin – before the official First Contact with Earth. It is well known Vulcan is not too far from Earth, and that Vulcan's did have knowledge of the existence of Humans decades before First contact._

_Vulcan scientists, researchers and historians mostly deny this possibility, however. But consider this: Crop circles were generally round, with other elements within them such as further circles and curves. This is very similar to the circular and curvy nature of Vulcan writing that can be seen today. What if it was a message written in Vulcan?'_

Doctor: "Damn Vulcans! Always trying to confuse people with their shenanigans."

(20 minutes later…)

(The Doctor is firm asleep. His book is closed and on his lap. He is leaning backwards on the chair against the tent. The Phaser is on the floor and he is snoring. The wind is gentle, blowing the tops of the trees in the surrounding woodland. Waves can be heard washing up against the shore in the distance. A twig snaps as a figure stands on it. A group of three figures, under the cover of night, approach the camp. They stand still briefly, checking that they have not been noticed, and then they continue to approach the camp.

Two of the figures enter the Commanders tent. Commander Anthi sleeps peaceful UNTIL the figure grabs her and pulls her up. Anthi screams but her mouth is quickly covered by the figure with a cloth which is then tied around her mouth. The Doctor wakes up after Anthi's scream being heard for less than a second. He slowly approaches Anthi's tent. Another figure enters the tent that Sasung is sleeping in and repeats the process of covering his mouth, as with Anthi – except Sasung does not make a sound.

The Captains alarm activates for the shift switch-over. The figures are alerted by it, and the figure in Anthi's tent runs out.) Doctor: "Hey what's going on?!" (The Doctor is hit off of his feet onto the ground. He sighs in pain. The figure runs into the Captains tent to cease the sound made by the alarm. The Captain is in shock by the sudden entry of the figure – which tries to take the Captain as hostage as well. The Captain kicks the figure off of him in an attempt to avoid being taken. The Doctor comes to his senses and gets up, picking up his chair.) Doctor: "Get off of my Captain!" (The figure turns around and grabs the chair when it is swung by the Doctor and throws it to the floor. One of the other figures speaks in a strange language, and all of them run away from the Camp with Anthi and Sasung).

Captain: "Come back!" He has no success in recalling the figures. Doctor: "Are you ok, Captain?" The Captain replies whilst still in minor shock: "I'm ok…any idea what those things were?" The Doctor replies: "No Captain. They were hidden by the night like an Andorian ice swarm by the ice." Captain: "Check on Halnas". (The Doctor goes over to check on Halnas whilst the Captain quickly gets dressed). Doctor: "Halnas, are you ok in there?" Halnas is woken up and replies in a grumpy manner: "No I'm not! I've been woken by an annoying, rude-mannered Doctor!" The Doctor shouts over to the Captain: "He's fine, Captain."

The Captain speaks concerned: "We need to find them! We don't know who took them or what is going to happen to them. Knowing Anthi and Sasung, they are self-reliant and can fend for themselves, but I'm not giving them too long without any assistance. We need to find them!" The Doctor replies insistently: "Captain! We just got attacked; we're all shook up and its pitch black! Do you really expect to get far this time at night?!" The Captain replies: "I'm not going to leave my crew to be harmed, Doctor." The Doctor speaks insistently: "Listen to me! I'm the ships Doctor. In times of medical crisis my command overrides yours! I may be sounding like a crude Human Vulcan, but we just got attacked. You're not in the mental state, nor is it a suitable time of day, to go on an expedition against an enemy we don't even know about!" Halnas walks out of his tent in uniform, and says: "Although I mostly disagree with the pathetic Doctor, for once he at least shows SOME common sense!" The Captain remains silent for a minute, and then replies: "Alright. What do you suggest, Doctor?"

The Doctor has a smug look on his face. Doctor: "You know it better than me Captain. Medical examination. Then when you're feeling better, we will decide what to do." Halnas speaks strongly: "We shouldn't take too long to make one! They may already be coming back!" The Doctor replies: "Then keep guard! You are the Tactical officer".

(The Captain follows the Doctor into the tent and has a Medical Examination. All life-signs appear to be normal, and the Captain has calmed down after the incident.) Captain: "Nothing like a cup of tea to – ease the stress". Doctor: "Indeed". Halnas overhears and says sarcastically: "Thank you for offering me some…" (The Captain makes another and takes it out to Halnas).

Captain: "I'm not going to be going to sleep any time soon. I think it's time we made our next step." The Captain tries hailing the Origien but there is no reply. Captain: "We're by ourselves". Halnas: "Ah Ha!" Captain: "What is it Halnas?" Halnas replies, for once in a mildly excited and proud way: "I have been trying to track any life forms which are Humanoid within the area. At first I detected nothing! But I have recently just detected them and I presume they are heading South East!" The Captain widens his eyes and says with sudden realisation: "South East! That's where the ruins are! Me and Anthi spotted them from the vantage point on the hill earlier today. I wonder what they are going to the ruins for… or at least in that direction?" Doctor: "What are you thinking Captain, that we go to the vantage point and take a look?" The Captain replies: "Maybe – it may be too dark but I'm hoping – that we will be able to see some sign of their movement." The Doctor replies: "Don't we have some sort of night vision device? How do you expect to see them?" The Captain replies at first confident then fading to regret: "I have a hope we will see some sign, a reflection of moonlight, outline, anything. And no we don't Doctor. The Origien doesn't carry those – unfortunately".

Halnas: "Well, are we going?!" The Captain and Doctor both look at Halnas. Captain: "Yes, we are. Let's go Doctor. Our main concern is getting Anthi and Sasung back!" Doctor: "Right behind you, Captain!" (Captain Johnson, Halnas and the Doctor head up to the vantage point).

* * *

**Jrod96: ok thats it for now so until next time. Oh and cave would like to say something.**

**Cave Johnson: (****Note from the Author) A story based on my beloved Starship. I will be writing more series in the future. This is my first official fanfic**


	6. Ep1 pt6 Dawn of Discovery

**Jrod96: Welcome back people to my friend Cave's Fanfic. I don't think there is anything else I need to say except to say...**

_**Disclamer:**_** Me and Cave do not own anything more me then Cave because, he only owns his OC'S and the plot. Oh and he also owns the ship named Origen.**

* * *

_STAR TREK: ORIGIEN_

Chapter 6: Dawn of Discovery

Shryr: "Morning, Isry." Isry replies: "Morning, Sir!" Shryr looks at Isry, and says: "You are up early". Isry replies: "Yes, I have been trying to make communication with the Captain. The Radiation storm has died down a bit, but I'm still having trouble. I've tried all possible ways of trying to boost the signal but…no success". Shryr replies: "How about you go and get something for breakfast. You need the energy, particularly this early in the morning." Isry looks at Shryr, and says: "Thanks, Sir. But no thank you. I need to keep an eye on communication." Shryr replies: "Ok. I will be in the Mess Hall. Call me if you need me". Isry nods and turns her attention back to the console.

(Meanwhile on the surface…)

Doctor: "Damn it. You never mentioned an intense hike, climbing a steep mountain to get somewhere where, you can easily drop to your death!". The Captain looks at the Doctor in a confused way. The Captain says: "Doctor… we walked up a smooth slope, up a hill to a flat summit which is pretty wide. I don't think we can be that tired." The Doctor whispers under his breath. (Halnas is scanning for Humanoid life signs on his tricorder). Captain: "Anything, Halnas?" Halnas replies: "NO!" Doctor: "Captain, why don't we just follow the pathway that they came from and went back through?" The Captain replies: "If we did follow that path, we'd risk being spotted ourselves. Maybe they want us to. And also, as it has been dry, there won't be any easily noticeable tracks left to follow…They were presumably heading to the ruins. I don't know about you but…I see that as our only possibility worth trying." The Doctor and Halnas reply: "Agreed." (They begin to descend down the other side of the Hill, towards the ruins).

Doctor: "I'm not looking forward to this! It's far!" Captain: "For once you use reasonable descriptions, Doctor, but the path does seem fairly safe. You shouldn't have any issue coming down." The Doctor slowly climbs down the hill, with the Captain and Halnas in the lead.

(Near the ruins…)

(Anthi and Sasung have their mouths and eyes covered with cloths, and are sat on the floor which is dusty and dirty with a few sharp twigs). The mysterious being pulls off the cloths covering their mouths. Anthi: "Sasung! Are you still there?!" Sasung replies calmly: "I'm here Commander. There is no need to concern yourself". Anthi: "I didn't know what was happening after they covered our eyes. We could be anywhere!" Sasung: "Our most logical option is to…" He is rudely interrupted. By a mysterious being who speaks in a strong, overbearing voice which is unrefined and grumpy, angry sounding, saying: "Silence! Your mouths have only been uncovered for OUR purposes! Not yours!" Twigs snap and break as the mysterious being walks around Anthi and Sasung, and he bends down to head level with Anthi. He places his hand on her chin and gently strokes it as his hand recedes. He speaks more softly than previous, saying: "What is your purpose here?" Anthi replies in a hesitant manner: "Why do you want to know?" The mysterious being stands and walks over to Sasung slowly. He bends down to speak to Sasung, and says more aggressively: "What – is your purpose here?! Answer for your presence and give us the location of your away team!" Sasung replies without emotion: "It would be illogical to inform our enemies of our mission." The mysterious being nods, replying: "So it's that game you want to play. Well – I'm very good at that game." The mysterious being punches Sasung on the side of his face, forcing Sasung to fall over onto his side. Anthi shouts in deep concern: "Sasung!" Sasung replies: "I'm fine Commander". The mysterious being says to Sasung: "Do you know who we are?!" The mysterious being takes off the cloth covering Samsung's eyes. Sasung, face against the ground slowly looks up, carefully inspecting and analysing the mysterious being. Sasung: "Spiked Boots, Leather trousers, Armour, Sash. Of course, you're…" The mysterious being interrupts: "We are Klingon!".

(At the bottom of the hill…)

Doctor: "I'll admit, Johnson, you were right for once!" The Captain replies: "For once?" Halnas looks, and then looks away, expressing disagreement on his face for both the Doctor and the Captain. Captain: "Shh, get down!" (Everyone drops to the ground into some nearby bushes). The Doctor whispers: "What is it Captain?" The Captain remains silent. Twigs on the forest floor twist and snap as a Klingon soldier, armed with a Disruptor Blaster and Bat'leth walks past. The Doctor whispers in a shocked tone of voice: "Klingons?!" The Captain speaks softly: "It seems so..." After a minute the Klingon is out of sight. Captain: "It's clear!" Everyone stands up and gets out of the bushes. Halnas: "It seems we have a vermin problem!". Doctor: "Indeed. Captain – why are Klingons on the surface? Are they who took Sasung and Anthi during the night?" The Captain replies: "I don't know. But it's getting bright. We will probably see more". From behind some bushes to the left of the Captain, a Klingon quickly jumps out, taking the Captain down in a lunge. They wrestle on the forest floor, and the Captain furiously tries to prevent the Klingon from stabbing him with a dagger. Halnas quickly reacts, and just as the Klingon makes a strike for the Captains throat, the Klingon is stunned by Halnas with a phaser. The Klingon drops to the ground, and the Captain slowly gets up.

Captain: "Nice reaction, Halnas." Halnas: "I was aiming for you!" he replies in a rude, Tellurite manner, implying a 'You're Welcome' statement. The Doctor runs a scan on the Klingon with his tricorder. Doctor: "Certainly Klingon…still alive…minor trauma. I'm guessing he will come around soon, Captain. Him being Klingon and all, their a stubborn bunch." The Captain replies: "In a minute." (The Captain pulls the Klingon along the ground to a medium sized rock on the ground. He takes out a sheet from his case and rolls it up carefully, placing it onto the rock under the Klingons head). Captain: "They may be our current enemy, but they still deserve respect. I'd try to question him when he comes around but Klingons aren't the most responsive in interrogation…let's find Anthi and Sasung. Now things are becoming clear, I am sure we will at the same time find out what is going on here." The Captain begins to walk in the direction that the Klingon came from, which is covered in broken twigs and branches from the Klingons movement.

(At the Klingon camp…)

Klingon: "You can end this all by just answering me!" Sasung: "I refuse to answer your questions on the basis of answering them being illogical". The Klingon takes out his Bat'leth and is about to strike it at Sasung in a downward diagonal motion. Anthi: "NO!" The Klingon halts his Bat'leth strike and goes to Anthi. Klingon: "What?" Anthi replies: "Don't kill him! He is only answering as he has been ordered to. As am I." The Klingon remains silent for a minute and glances at Sasung, then back at Anthi. Klingon: "You're telling me that you puny Federation have some honour in your cause? Federation dog! If I can't get you to speak through fear for your lives, I will get you to speak and answer to the Klingon Empire through fear for something – you hold much more dearly!" (The Klingon looks at other Klingon Warriors) "chaH ghaH!" Two Klingon warriors walk towards Anthi and Sasung. One grabs Anthi and the other grabs Sasung, and they forcefully push Anthi and Sasung to start walking. Klingon: "You failed to answer me, but if you fail to walk, I won't hesitate to kill you! Federation Scum!". The Klingons, along with Anthi and Sasung, leave the camp and walk into the forest.

(Not too far away in the Forest…)

Captain: "I'm curious as to why the Klingons are even here. And why they are here. And why they kidnapped my officers". A bug lands on the Doctors face. He attempts to flick it off but before he has the chance, it flies away. Doctor: "If you told me the Forest was this dense, and full of wildlife, bugs, and blood thirsty Klingons before we got down that hill, I'd have never believed you." A bug lands on Halnas' face. He sticks out his tongue, and eats the bug. Captain: "That's disgusting…" Halnas displays a grumpy expression on his face.

After a few minutes of walking, the abandoned Klingon camp can be seen just through the trees. Captain: "Look, over there!" The Captain carefully analyses the camp, coming to a conclusion that it is empty. He begins to jog to the camp. The Doctor and Halnas follow. Doctor: "Empty…" Captain: "We're too late! They must have left." The camp fire is only giving off a small trail of smoke, the kind seen when a fire is extinguished and the fuel exhausted. A small creature appears at the camp. It has a spiky tail, with long ears and has purple spots on its yellow body. Doctor: "Look!" The Captain turns and looks. Captain: "Hey. He looks familiar…" Doctor: "It's that cute little guy we found yesterday, I'm sure of it!" The Doctor kneels down and let's the creature sniff his finger. The Captain performs a quick scan of the creature and then compares it to the information gathered from Sasung. Captain: "Yep. He's the little guy we found yesterday. Did he try and find us?" the Doctor replies: "I don't know". The creature is friendly around the creature, but when it looks at Halnas, it makes an unfriendly 'hiss' sound. Halnas looks at the creature and makes a 'hiss' noise back, then takes away his attention from the creature.

A rain drop falls from the sky and drops onto the ground. Followed by another drop. One lands on the creature and the creature is frightened by it, and scurries away to find shelter. More drops begin to fall, and the entire area is covered by a medium rain shower. Captain: "That was unexpected." Doctor: "Time to take shelter ourselves!". The Captain replies: "Not likely, Doctor. It's only some rain; our most important task right now is to find these Klingons. Hopefully Anthi and Sasung along with them. Whether rain or shine, we will continue. Search the camp. See if we can find anything useful to their whereabouts." The Captains combadge chirps. He taps it to answer to the hail. Captain: "Captain Johnson here, who is speaking?" Shryr from the Origien replies: "Captain! We finally got in contact with you! - Sir, we have been having a lot of problems up here. Transporters are still offline but we managed to boost the signal further by using a special trick one of the Engineers had up their sleeves. We were able to…" the Captain interrupts: "Sorry to rush you Shryr, but I need you to get to the point.", Shryr replies: "Sorry, Captain. We have had a number of hails in the past 25 minutes, sir. The Klingons are in orbit of the planet!", Captain: "We already know. They are on the surface too. Anthi and Sasung were abducted last night. We're on the search for them.", Shryr replies: "What happened?", Captain: "I will inform you later. What are the Klingons hailing you about?" Shryr replies: "Our presence, Sir. Why we are here, what are we doing, where is the Captain. Almost everything." The Captain replies firmly and clearly: "Do whatever you can to stall them - To keep them occupied without getting the ship destroyed or provoking attack. We will handle the situation on the surface. Use all your input to safeguard the ship. I will contact you if I need you; keep me posted on anything significant." Shryr replies confidently: "Yes, Captain!". The transmission is ended.

Doctor: "Captain! I found something…" The Captain turns around to face the Doctor. Captain: "What is it, Doctor?" The Doctor replies angrily: "Those damn Klingons stole one of my hypo sprays!". Captain: "Anything more useful, Doctor?" The Doctor replies: "Yes Captain, when I found my hypo spray, I found this". The Doctor leads the Captain to a crude drawing in the ground. Captain: "Extraordinary…a map! If I'm not mistaken, we're here and this is their target. The ruins." Halnas: "They made a feeble attempt to destroy this map!" The Captain replies: "Maybe they didn't realise that not all of us would be caught. It seems we're both going to the same location, the ruins." Doctor: "You're not suggesting we go to the ruins? There could be many Klingons, maybe hundreds!" The Captain replies: "There has to be a reason as to why they are going there. I see it now. This whole situation has a bigger picture. We must investigate. We will make our way. Once the ship has established transporter functionality, hopefully by the time we arrive at the ruins. I will call for a security team to beam down. Have hope and determination, Doctor. We need to go there, to save our crew and find out what the Klingons are really after." The Doctor looks at the Captain, and gives a knowing nod. The Captain signals for Halnas and the Doctor to follow him, and they begin to make their way to the ruins through the forest.

* * *

**Jrod96: ok thats it for now so until next time. Oh and cave would like to say something.**

**Cave Johnson: (****Note from the Author) A story based on my beloved Starship. I will be writing more series in the future. This is my first official fanfic**


	7. Ep1 pt7 Trouble away from Tranquillity

**Jrod96: Welcome back people to my friend Cave's Fanfic. I don't think there is anything else I need to say except to say...**

_**Disclamer:**_** Cave and I do not own anything more me then Cave because, he only owns his OC's and the plot. Oh and he also owns the ship named Origen.**

* * *

_STAR TREK: ORIGIEN_

Chapter 7: Trouble away from Tranquillity

The Klingons are forcing Sasung and Anthi through the forest. Sasung stops for a second and is then thrown to the floor. Klingon Warrior: "Keep moving you useless pointy eared Vulcan!" Sasung stands up and replies: "It is illogical for one to be expected to follow orders when reaching a level of fatigue." The Klingon aggressively replies: "Awe, is the poor puny Vulcan feeling tired?!" (The Klingons laugh). Anthi whispers under hear breath: "Inconsiderate Klingons…"

(Deeper into the Forest…)

Doctor: "How much further, Johnson?" the Captain replies: "I don't know, Doctor." (The Captain and the remaining away team walk down a path different to the one the Klingons had took). Captain: "How far until the ruins, Halnas?" Halnas replies: "Increasingly longer! We are now walking parallel to it!" Doctor: "Damn it, we must be going a different way to the way the Klingons took!" The Captain replies: "Let's keep going, it may circle back round. We'd be wasting time possibly by turning back".

(As the Captain and Halnas continue to walk, the Doctor follows but suddenly stops, turning to face something at the corner of his eye. He looks at it, and slowly approaches). Doctor: "Captain!" The Captain turns around to face the Doctor. Captain: "What is it?" Doctor: "Come here!" (Captain Johnson and Halnas approach the Doctor). Doctor: "There!" He points to a carving on a rock. The Captain walks towards it and analyses it. The carving is of an object, enclosed in a circle. Captain: "Extraordinary… It's an ancient symbol of some kind." The Doctor looks at it with his eyes open widely. The Captain conducts a scan on it. Captain: "According to my tricorder, it's over 140,000 years old." The Doctor checks his tricorder. Doctor: "Same here, Captain". Halnas replies: "Ditto". Captain: "The Universal Translator is making no sense of it." Doctor: "What do you make of it, Captain?" The Captain replies, whilst carefully analysing the symbol: "I make this central carving out to be a…temple or realm of some kind…some central point symbolising something. The circle around it – I'm unsure. Maybe some perimeter or barrier".

The Captain slowly reaches forward, touching the symbol gently with his finger. (The symbol makes a resonating sound) The Captain quickly steps back. Doctor: "Fascinating…" Captain: "A resonation. I wander what caused it to occur from me simply touching it." The Doctor walks forward. The ground beneath them begins to crack. Doctor: "Well I'd presume it's…" SUDDENLY the ground gives way, making them fall through it. They land a few meters down, and rocks crumble on the floor in a crashing noise. Doctor: "Damn it! Why do I get caught up in these things? Are you ok Captain?" The Captain replies, in pain at first: "Arhh, I'm fine. Maybe both of approaching wasn't a good idea." Halnas shouts down through the recently formed hole: "Are you two alright?" The Doctor shouts back up: "We're fine. Just cuts and bruises." He focuses his attention to the Captain. "Well Captain, that's the first time I heard him be polite". Halnas speaks generally: "What a shame!" The Captain replies to the Doctor: "You were saying?" *Laughs*.

Doctor: "Where do you think we are, Captain?" The Captain looks around and then replies: "Some sort of tunnel. We'll need these." (The Captain takes out a fluorescent light from his case. He turns it on and it shines a bright blue light to the surrounding environment). "Unfortunately, I have none that don't add an eerie glow to the surroundings. Blue will have to do". Doctor: "Is there anything Starfleet issues us with that doesn't make the scenario seem ten times worse?" The Captain replies calmly: "Don't worry Doctor. It's only blue light. Look on the brighter side." *Smiles*. Doctor: "Very funny…" The Captain shouts up to Halnas: "Halnas, I don't know if this tunnel leads any where. Stay in your position and keep guard. If anything happens, shout for us or use your communicator. I'm sure a good echo would be sufficient though. If this goes no where, we will need you to help us back up to get out. We won't be long". Halnas replies: "Yes, Captain". The Captain looks at the Doctor, saying calmly: "Time to explore, Doctor". They begin to walk down the tunnel, with the Doctor displaying an expression of discomfort on his face."

(Meanwhile, aboard the Origien…)

Klingon: "Do you really think you can keep us for long? We demand to speak to your Captain, your hesitation and lies are making me impatient!" Shryr: "We are not…" (Klingon Ends Transmission) Isry: "He cut us off, Sir." Shryr: "I'm beginning to become impatient of them! Maybe we should have followed Starfleet regulations, and then the Commander or Captain could deal with this!" Isry replies compassionately: "Calm down, Sir. You're doing fine. The Klingons are always inconsiderate and non-negotiable." Shryr replies: "Maybe you're right." The Nurse enters the bridge: "I brought up some hot drinks. I heard that you are becoming stressful because of the Klingons." Shryr takes a cup of Coffee: "Thank you, Nurse. But when did you take drinks to crew?" The Nurse replies confidently: "I'm a nurse. My concern is the health of the crew. That even extends to prescribing Tea and Coffee." (The ship shakes violently, making it a struggle for crew members to remain balanced on their feet). Shryr: "What was that?!" Isry replies with a quick paced voice: "A torpedo detonated 5 meters away from our Starboard Hull! Sir, I have an incoming hail…" Shryr: "Onscreen!". Klingon: "My patience is wearing thin, Andorian! Either you let me speak to your Captain within the next…ooooh, let's be generous and say 10 minutes for you to process a report for him, and then I will aim directly at your ship!" (The Klingon ends transmission) Shryr face palms.

(On the planet…)

The Doctor looks around nervously as he and the Captain progresses deeper into the tunnel. Captain: "There! Look!" He walks over to another symbol in a fast pace. Captain: "This one seems more recognisable. Going from pure Human speculation, I think it symbolises energy. With this ball being the source and those lines emitting from it being the energy." Doctor: "Captain, something is following us!" The Doctor looks around with panic. The Captain shines the light around the tunnel. Captain: "We're in a tunnel that is dark and primarily covered in jagged rocks, presumably of natural formation. It may just be shadows, Doctor." A dead corpse falls down and lands in front of the Doctor. Doctor: "ARGH!" The Captain faces the Doctor and then looks down. Captain: "What happened?" The Doctor comes to his senses and then takes out his medical diagnostic scanner. Doctor: "It's dead, Captain. Been decaying for a long time – at least fifteen thousand years and it's an unknown species. It seems to have been preserved by this sticky substance covering most of the corpse. It appears to be mainly Nitrogen based - traces of argon. An almost perfect preservation gel. I don't know where it came from though, but it certainly stayed with him." (The Captain shines his fluorescent light up, and notices a hole in the ceiling. Captain: "Those appear to be other tunnel networks. Maybe the corpse fell simply by chance." Doctor: "Maybe a bone or area of flesh stopping it from falling gave way - would be a suitable explanation". Captain: "Let's keep going."

After a few minutes of progression into the tunnel, the Captain and the Doctor come across a cavern, illuminated by an ambient light. Captain: "Maybe I can turn this off". (The Captain turns off his fluorescent light). Doctor: "It's amazing! A water filled cavern with a natural light. But where is the source of light?" The Captain replies: "I don't know. It's almost as if the water itself is giving off the light, but it clearly isn't." The Captain scans the area. Captain: "There is no psychoactive or hallucinogenic substances in the atmosphere. This is real – an indescribable glow with no clear source." Doctor: "At least we checked the reality of the situation. Taking the Doctors job away from the Doctor." Captain: "Sorry Doctor." They analyse the area visually. Captain: "There are so many symbols, carvings, and writings. The Universal Translator can't make sense of any of it which is a big shame." Doctor: "Wait, Captain. Over here. These symbols make some sense." The Captain walks over and looks. Captain: "What are you seeing, Doctor?" The Doctor replies confidently: "Here, three symbols. This one looks like a temple – I've seen a similar symbol on Earth which meant temple. The second looks, to me, a sort of ritual – It's like the one we saw just outside the tunnel where Halnas is at. And this one looks like that symbol we saw earlier on in the tunnel, where you said it looks like energy!" The Captain replies: "Interesting theory, Doctor."

(Outside of the Tunnel…)

Halnas is looking around keeping guard. The bushes gently blow in the breeze. SUDDENLY a Klingon jumps out of no where and takes down Halnas, hitting him onto the ground. Klingon: "You were the one who stunned me earlier, now you shall die!" They wrestle aggressively on the forest floor. Halnas: "You were the one who ambushed us! I see you Klingons have no honour in using different tactics than ambushing me again!" The Klingon reaches for his disruptor pistol but Halnas kicks it out of his hand. It is propelled through the air and lands onto the forest floor an unreachable distance away from Halnas and the Klingon. Halnas then quickly reaches for his own Pistol. The Klingon grabs it, attempting to force it from Halnas. Halnas: "Let go!" The Klingon looks at Halnas, gritting his teeth. Halnas's combadge is accidentally tapped in the fight.

The Captain taps his combadge. Captain: "Johnson here." Halnas's transmission: "Arghh! Let go of the Phaser!" Klingon: "You shall die, petty Federation officer!" The Captain looks at the Doctor. Captain: "Their in trouble!" Doctor: "Lead the way Captain!" The Captain and the Doctor hastily leave the tunnel to return to the surface.

Halnas and the Klingon warrior are still fighting. Klingon: "What was that voice?!" Halnas replies: "Nothing!" The Klingon aggressively says:"petaQ!" then unsheathes a dagger and fiercely strikes for Halnas. Halnas jumps back avoiding the first strike. The Klingon advances and takes down Halnas in a lunge. The Klingon stands up and strikes for Halnas again, cutting Halnas' face. The Captain and Doctor arrive back to the surface and the Captain shouts: "Stop!". The Klingon quickly looks up. Captain: "Let my crewman go!". The Klingon turns around slowly. The leather he is wearing creaks as he slowly turns, and he is gritting his teeth. The Captain speaks diplomatically to the Klingon: "I'm not looking to harm you. We're here on an exploration mission. I do not come to attack or invade anyone's space". The Klingon replies: "A Diplomatic Dog? Interesting... How can I believe you - Captain?!" The Doctor quickly runs over to Halnas. The Klingon throws him back. Doctor: "Get off of me!" Klingon: "Stay still or I'll make you still!" Captain: "Come back here Doctor." The Doctor replies whilst getting up: "But, Halnas!" Captain: "I'm well aware of that Doctor. But if we are to get any where we need to meet mutual grounds". The Doctor returns to the Captain. Captain: "I'll show you, that you can believe me by just allowing my Doctor to help my officer. After that, we'll leave you alone, continue or exploration." The Klingon replies: "Why should I not decapitate your crewman, Captain?!" The Captain replies: "Because we would have to retaliate. And we outnumber you. We took you down earlier and could easily do so again. Where would the honour in that, be?" The Klingon stays silent for a second and then replies "Very Well, petaQ!" He looks at the Doctor then signals for the Doctor to go over to Halnas. The Klingon and Captain maintain eye contact.

Doctor: "I can treat him but he's going to be sore for a few days. Why did you do this?!" The Klingon replies: "Because he attacked me earlier! When you attack a Klingon, you should prepare for the consequences!" Captain: "He was just defending his Captain. I'd have never ordered him to kill you any way." The Klingon replies: "Where is your honour, Captain? Where is your bloodlust to kill?!" The Captain replies: "I'm a Diplomat as well as a Captain. Ordering to kill goes against all of my principles when it isn't necessary". The Klingon looks at the Captain confused. Doctor: "Come on Halnas". The Doctor helps Halnas up to his feet. Doctor: "He'll be fine for now, Captain". Captain: "Good." Klingon: "I don't understand you!" The Captain replies: "And I don't fully understand you. But I am happy that we didn't result in fighting. I know that our two factions are not the best of friends, but I just hope you realise, not all of us are as bloodthirsty as you hope for." Klingon: "I only hold myself back from removing your heart from your chest, only because you show strength! A thing you Federation scum typically don't have." The Captain nods and slowly walks away with the Doctor and Halnas. Captain: "We may meet again". The Klingon watches them depart and then walks away in the opposite direction.

Doctor: "I think we're getting closer to the ruins, sir. I hope we are any way." Captain: "I'm sure we are. We came across that cavern. I presume we are getting closer, maybe even took a quicker path compared to Anthi, Sasung, and the other Klingons.

* * *

**Jrod96: ok thats it for now so until next time. Oh and cave would like to say something.**

**Cave Johnson: (****Note from the Author) A story based on my beloved Starship. I will be writing more series in the future. This is my first official fanfic**


	8. Ep1 pt8 Nearing of Truth

**Jrod96: Welcome back people to my friend Cave's Fanfic. I don't think there is anything else I need to say except to say...**

_**Disclamer:**_** Cave and I do not own anything more me then Cave because, he only owns his OC's and the plot. Oh and he also owns the ship named Origen.**

* * *

_STAR TREK: ORIGIEN_

Chapter 8: Nearing of Truth

Computer: "Warning: Warp Core Offline". Isry: "Their charging weapons again!" (Explosion causing the ship to shake). Shryr: "Divert more power to shields!" Isry: "Incoming hail, Sir". Shryr: "Onscreen!". Klingon: "Muhahaha! Your Federation ships are so weak! They can't even withstand a warning fire!" Shryr replies furiously: "Warning fire? You took our warp core offline! How is that a warning fire?!" Klingon: "Oh come on. You Federation dog have no idea of what a warning is! It is meant to be something to alert you!" Shryr: "I'm sure you are mistaking warning, for attack! Isry, end transmission!" (The view screen transmission closes).

Isry: "I advise we contact the Captain, sir." Shryr: "Do it". (Isry establishes communication with the Captain)

(On the surface…)

The Captains combadge chirps and the Captain presses it, saying: "Captain here." Isry: "Captain, we are having a lot of issues up here at the moment. The Klingons have taken the warp core offline and they have undoubtedly scorched the hull." Captain: "What? They attacked?" Shryr talks saying: "Yes Captain. Although they insist it is just a warning…" Isry: "We cut transmission on them. What are your orders if they attack again?" The Captain replies: "Although difficult, Isry and Shryr, try not to provoke. If they go in an all-out dog fight with you, work the battle to keep it stalemate and buy us some time. We are almost at the ruins." Isry: "Yes, Sir". Captain: "How are transporters coming along?" Isry: "Almost functional, Captain. At most another 15 minutes." Captain: "Understood, keep me posted." The Captain ends transmission. Captain: "Let's go. We are running out of time, and fast."

(Near the ruins…)

Anthi and Sasung are sat down against a rock, whilst the Klingons observe a map not far away from them. Anthi: "I'm beginning to miss the Captain. And Shryr – even though you two took time off during duty, Isry…the ship. I hope we are found in time." Sasung raises an eyebrow: "Have confidence in the Captain, Commander. It is illogical to assume he will leave us here. Anthi: "What makes you say that?" Sasung replies: "I have known the Captain for a while. He is a determined person with much emotion. However sometimes that emotion made him lose trail of his efforts. After spending time with him I managed to help him think more clearly and logically." Anthi: "You mentored him?". Sasung: "In one sense or the other. It was…the only logical thing to do" Anthi looks down. Anthi: "Sasung! Just behind you, look!" Sasung looks at Anthi: "What is it Commander?" Anthi: "The rock is jagged behind you! You may be able to cut yourself free!" Sasung: "Logical. This has a 99.76% chance to be successful" Sasung begins to use the jagged rock to cut through the cloth tying up his hands.

After a few seconds of trying to cut the cloth, it is cut through and Sasungs hands are free. He gets up. The Klingons are showing signs that they are coming to a conclusion of analysing the map for directions. Sasung goes to Anthi to help her get out of the hand restraints. Anthi: "No, Sasung, go!" Sasung: "It would be highly illogical to leave you behind, Commander" The Klingons begin to walk over. Anthi: "Sasung, go!" Klingon: "What are you doing?!" Sasung hesitantly looks at Anthi, displays the Vulcan salute, and then turns and runs away into the forest. Klingon: "Get him!" A few Klingons run to follow Sasung into the forest. Anthi looks around, scared. Klingon: "Where did he go?!" Anthi replies nervously: "I don't know" Klingon: "Arghh!" He hits Anthi, knocking her unconscious onto her side against the floor.

(Heading away from the ruins…)

Sasung is running at a fast pace, jumping over and rolling under logs and obstacles smoothly. He then falls down a ledge in the ground and finds an undercut in the forest floor, quickly positioning himself within it and keeping still and quiet. He then quickly uses twigs and leaves to disguise the undercut. Everything is silent. Suddenly Klingons rush past, stampeding down the ledge and into the distance. Sasung slowly climbs out of the undercut, and runs in another direction.

(At the away teams' location…)

Doctor: "Damn it, that Klingon cut you good." Halnas: "Fortunately! I may get to be taken off the Captains list for the next away mission!" The Captain replies: "Don't count on it". Halnas looks at the Captain with a grumpy expression. Captain: "Wait…do you hear that?" Doctor: "Yes… It sounds like someone is approaching us…" The Captain, Doctor and Halnas take a battle ready stance. A figure jumps out from behind a tree. Sasung: "It is agreeable to see you again, Captain." Captain: "Sasung? How did you…you escaped!" Sasung: "Indeed, Captain. I had a slim opportunity but I proceeded. It was successful, to a degree, nonetheless." Captain: "And Anthi? Where is she?" Sasung replies: "I tried to aid her Captain, but she insisted that I should leave to avoid being caught by the Klingons. Although I hesitated, I found it only logical in that situation to avoid being caught as well as to follow the wishes of my superior officer". Captain: "But you know where she last was?" Sasung replies confidently: "Indeed." The Captain replies excitedly: "Excellent, we must make our way!"

Doctor: "Um, Captain…" The Captain turns to face the Doctor, to discover Klingons walking up towards them. Klingon: "I'm afraid you have a prisoner of mine, Captain!" The Klingon walks slowly forward, speaking aggressively: "I'd say I am sorry to stumble in on your celebration, but I'm not! Hahaha!" The Captain replies: "What do you want?" The Klingon replies: "My Vulcan prisoner back! I already have an Andorian, which is on her way to her destination. Whilst I am at it though, Captain, I think that I will take some more prisoners! How about…your grumpy Tellurite, stale faced doctor and you!" The Klingons begin to move towards them, but the away team get ready for battle. A Klingon takes on each of the away team personnel. They all wrestle. Sasung and Halnas push the Klingons they are fighting towards each other, causing the Klingons to collide head-on. The Captain dodges Bat'leth strikes from his Klingon nemesis, rolling sideways to avoid being caught up in a down strike. He quickly takes out his Phaser and stuns the Klingon. A Klingon lunges at the Doctor, taking the Doctor down. The Doctor wrestles on the ground with the Klingon, rolling sideways. The Doctor reaches down to his waste, the Klingon trying to prevent him, and then the Klingon suddenly stops wrestling and falls to the floor. Doctor: "Glad I carry a Sedative Hypo with me!".

Two more Klingons run towards the away team, and the two Klingons who collided head on get up. A Klingon warrior appears from no where and attacks one of the other Klingons. He takes out his Bat'leth and pushes over a Klingon with the blunt side of the blade. He holds down the Klingon with the Bat'leth. The Captain quickly stuns the other Klingons. Klingon Warrior: "Don't forget this one!" Downed Klingon: "Where is your honour? When will you be Klingon again?!" The Klingon is stunned. The Klingon Warrior looks at the stunned Klingon, then at the Captain, and says: "Don't worry, Captain. I'm not here to kill you." The Captain is surprised and says: "Why did you help us?" The Klingon warrior replies: "Reasons beyond your understanding. I will simply say, you helped me, and so I gave help in return. I am K'vohk." The Klingon does a Klingon Salute. The Captain does one back, saying: "Captain Johnson." K'vohk: "I should kill you Captain; I face death myself for not killing my enemy. Go, whilst you still can." Captain: "Thank you. Let's go!" The Doctor, Sasung, Halnas and the Doctor run on their path to the ruins, and Anthi's last known location. K'vohk watches them go, he holsters his Bat'leth, and then disappears into the Forest foliage.

(Further up the path…)

Doctor: "That was unexpected." Captain: "Indeed." Sasung: "Captain. We are nearing the last location Anthi was at. I advise that we take precaution in our approach." The Captain replies: "Agreed." They slowly approach where Anthi was last at. Sasung analyses the area to find that it is empty and that the Klingons have moved on. Sasung: "Empty. They may have moved on again". Doctor: "Damn it!" The Captain walks over to a rock. Captain: "Look, cloth. It matches the cloth you still have on your wrists. You were tied up here?" Sasung replies: "Indeed. I can only describe the experience, Captain, by saying that I become one with the rock." The Captain inspects the area. Captain: "Look, blood. Where did this come from?" Sasung replies: "Unknown, Captain. Although I would presume it was from Anthi. Logic suggests that the Klingons may have attacked her in aggression after my escape." The Captain crouches down to investigate. Captain: "I'm confident she is still alive." Halnas: "Scuffed dirt tracks. I presume they went this way!". Captain: "No time to lose." The Captain hastily makes way down the path used by the Klingons. The away team follows.

(Meanwhile aboard the Origien…)

(The ship shakes violently from an explosion) Isry: "That was a direct hit to our Engineering section, sir!" Shryr: "Target their weapons! I don't like provoking but it's the least we can do to stop being bombarded!" a Tactical officer targets the Klingon ships weapon systems. Tactical officer: "Weapon systems targeted, sir!" Shryr: "Fire!" (Beam arrays fire at the Klingon ship). Tactical officer: "Successful hit, Sir!". Isry: "Incoming hail, putting it onscreen." The view screen displays the Klingon. Klingon: "What a surprise! The peaceful Federation fire at a Klingon ship! You uphold your peaceful intentions well, hahaha!". Shryr: "We only fired to prevent you firing at us! We aren't planning to attack, why bombard us? You Klingons get so trigger happy I just thought Id bring a stop to your party". Klingon: "Nice try! But we will only repair them! Just – you – wait. Hahaha!" (Transmission Ends). Shryr Sighs.

* * *

**Jrod96: ok thats it for now so until next time. Oh and cave would like to say something.**

**Cave Johnson: (****Note from the Author) A story based on my beloved Starship. I will be writing more series in the future. This is my first official fanfic**


	9. Ep1 pt9 Bygone Faculty

**Jrod96: Welcome back people to my friend Cave's Fanfic. I don't think there is anything else I need to say except to say...**

_**Disclamer:**_** Cave and I do not own anything more me then Cave because, he only owns his OC's and the plot. Oh and he also owns the ship named Origen.**

* * *

_STAR TREK: ORIGIEN_

Chapter 9: Bygone Faculty

(It is passing mid-day on the planets surface)

A Klingon soldier pushes drops Anthi on the ground. Anthi wakes up in pain. Anthi: "Whe…where am I?". The Klingon walks past her, focusing his attention on something in front of him. Klingon: "We have arrived!" (The Klingons cheer). Klingon: "The ruins of this world will present us with what we have been looking for!" Anthi looks up to see the ruins that the away team was searching for. At the site, fallen pillars surround a central temple, partly fallen down but mostly still in tact. The temple has an in tact spire and steps leading up to a flat platform with an altar. Anthi speaks in a curios voice: "Are we at the ruins?" Klingon: "Silence Federation dog! Warriors, search the area for our prize!" Klingon Warriors: "Qapla'!".

(Not far away, in the forest…)

(The Captain and away team are walking through the forest). Captain: "…Thanks Isry, make sure Shryr gets working on the transporter immediately. *He focuses his attention on Sasung* …So they mentioned this…this power from the ancient ages of this world?" Sasung replies: "Indeed, Captain. During the time I was captured, me and Commander Anthi heard on various occasions a power or force present on this World." Captain: "At the ruins, I presume?" Sasung replies: "Logically so. The Klingons seemed to be in a haste to get there." Captain: "It's almost like those mysteries I used to hear about, the ones I was so intrigued over. The supposed ancient powers of the pyramids in Egypt." Sasung raises an eyebrow.

Doctor: "Captain! It would account for those symbols we found in that cave." The Captain turns around and says: "Of course! What were those theories over those three symbols you mentioned?" The Doctor replies: "Damn it! Let me think… Ah… Temple, Ritual, and Energy! They were all next to each other in order." Captain: "Indeed. Maybe the ruins are the temple…" Sasung: "But logically speaking, we do not know what, or if, there is any energy source." The Captain replies: "Nor do we know whether we are misinterpreting the symbols or not. Still, worth an investigation, particularly as we are heading that way to rescue Anthi." Halnas: "Captain! If you look through those trees you should see the ruins!". The Captain walks in the direction Halnas is pointing at, and peers through the trees. He sees a downhill slope, and ruins in the near distance. Captain: "Rightly so." He analyses the area. Captain: "The ruins aren't too far. But we have a problem. The perimeter is surrounded by Klingon Warriors. We will find it difficult entering the ruins without getting noticed." Doctor: "I'm a Doctor not a redshirt!". The Captain replies: "Indeed, Doctor. But that doesn't mean we can't use you. You are trained for keyhole surgery, after all." The Doctor expresses displease and anger on his face. Sasung: "I can offer some logical advice if you require it, Doctor".

(A few minutes later, Klingons are talking to each other whilst on guard duty…)

The away team approach an area with a smaller amount of Klingon guards. The Doctor runs up a hill whilst crawling; he then performs a roll and hides behind a rock. Doctor: "Be one with the rock, be one with the rock…" A Klingon looks, and then looks away and continues to converse with the other Klingon. The Doctor signals to the Captain raising his thumb in expressing the message 'Ready?'. The Captain repeats the action to show that they away team, situated a distance away from the Doctor, are ready. Sasung runs around the area toward the Doctor. The Doctor shouts: "Oi! Klingons! I'm invading your territory!" The Klingons draw their Bat'leths and charge towards the Doctor. The Doctor quickly sedates a Klingon before he is swung at with a Bat'leth, and the other Klingon is knocked unconscious by a Vulcan nerve pinch. Doctor: "Where did you come from so fast?!" Sasung replies: "I worked quickly and efficiently, Doctor. What inspired you to say to the Klingons the visually obvious?" The Doctor replies snapping: "Logic!" The Captain runs towards the Doctor and Sasung, along with Halnas. Captain: "Good work! There's a few more Klingons further up ahead. I want to beam in an away team before we continue, hopefully the transporters are online. Let's see if I can get a signal through…"

(Aboard the Origien…)

Shryr: "Come on! Almost there!" The transporter begins to energise a crate but struggles. After a few seconds, the crate finally energises. Shryr sends a message to the bridge. Shryr: "Did it work?!" Isry: "It's just coming through now, Sir." (The object materialises). "It's here, sir!" Shryr: "Excellent!" Isry then replies hesitantly: "Um…Sir. The crate has a few issues with it." Shryr replies: "Like what?" Isry then replies: "Half of it is missing. It didn't arrive." *Shryr Sighs* Isry: "Incoming Hail, Sir!" Shryr moves, accidentally swiping his arm across the console. Shryr: "I'm coming, I'm coming…I'm just going to beam the crate back." He sets the console to beam the crate back and heads towards the Bridge. An object materialises within the transporter.

(On the Bridge…)

Shryr walks in and says: "Onscreen!". Klingon: "Time is running short! I gave you several time extensions yet you continue to test my patience!". Shryr: "I already told you!..." Isry interrupts, whispering: "Be Diplomatic". Shryr looks at the view screen again, saying: "I already told you. I apologise for the delay but we are almost ready to depart. We will let you speak to our Captain soon and provide all the information you require." He looks around on the Bridge and says: "Wait a minute, where is the Captains chair?" Klingon: "ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE! We give you one minute! After that, you will face the wrath of the Klingon Empire!" Isry: "He ended transmission, Sir."

Captain: "Captain to Origien, I need urgent response." Isry replies to the communication and says: "Origien here, Captain. What do you require?" Captain: "A Tactical Escort team. We're going to approach the ruins but we have a load of Klingons surrounding the area. Get a team ready and beam them down to my location as soon as you can." Isry: "Sir, we are still experiencing a little disruption with the transporters, they aren't fully functioning." Captain: "I'm aware of the risk, Isry, but do all you can to perfect them just long enough for a Tactical Escort team." Isry: "Yes Captain." She ends transmission and contacts the armoury: "This is the Bridge, tactical escort team required by the Captain for an away mission. Please respond with urgency and make your way to the transporter room when ready." After getting ready, a tactical team of five officers arrive at the transporter room. The transporter chief programs in the transport location and diverts available power to the transporter to make the energise safe and stable. He beams down the tactical team, not paying any attention to the chair. Shryr shortly after runs into the room and shouts: "Wait!".

(On the Surface…)

(The Tactical Escort team and Chair beam down near the Away team). Captain: "Good to have some… is that my chair?" the chair dematerialises. The Captain establishes communication with the ship. Captain: "Shryr, was that my…?" Shryr interrupts: "Sorry, Captain. We had a temporary transporter malfunction. Has the Tactical team made it?" Captain: "They have. We will make our way to the ruins. It's time to finish this." Shryr: "Good luck, sir!". *Transmission Ends*.

(Aboard the ship…)

Isry: "Incoming hail, sir". Shryr looks at Isry and the surrounding crew. Shryr: "Onscreen". Klingon: "Time is up, Federation dog!". Isry: "Incoming torpedo, Sir!". (The ship shakes from the torpedo hit). Shryr: "Shields at maximum, Red Alert, target Phasers, sustain fire but do not destroy the target! We need to keep to the Captains orders!". (The Phasers charge up and fire at the Klingon ship, the Origien begins to move forward, the Klingon ship pursues the Origiens flight path and an all-out fight begins).

(On the Surface…)

Tactical Escort Team: "What are your orders, Captain?" The Captain replies: "Follow me, but make sure you are on the stealth side. We want to avoid being seen so we don't get ambushed. Make sure your phasers are also set to stun." Escort team: "Yes, Sir!". Sasung: "Captain, I suggest we spread out. It would provide us with an advantage to over-power and also make us less likely to be seen." The Captain replies: "I agree, everyone spread out a little whilst we make the advance."

The crew advance forward, taking cover behind rocks and ditches as they advance up the smooth hill towards the ruins. A Klingon walks past the Captain, the other side of the rock that the Captain is taking cover behind. The Captain peers over and stuns the Klingon, making the Klingon fall down onto the ground. The attention of other Klingons is alerted by the stun, and a group of Klingons approach the away team. The Tactical Escorts fire at the group stunning two Klingons. One Klingon attacks Sasung in hand to hand combat. Sasung rolls out of the way and performs a Vulcan nerve pinch. A Klingon strikes a Bat'leth hit at the Doctor but misses, lodging the Bat'leth into the rock. As the Klingon attempts to remove it, Halnas stuns the Klingon, but is then taken down by one himself. They wrestle on the ground until a Tactical officer stuns the Klingon. Captain: "Let's move quickly before more arrive!"

The Away team run up the hill towards the ruins. When they are in a decent visual distance from the ruins, the Captain says: "It seems mostly still in-tact. As if only some of it ever fell down". The Doctor replies: "Indeed. Do you really believe it is some sort of power plant?" Sasung replies: "Energy source, Doctor. This structure is not that of a power plant". Doctor: "Whatever it is then!". Halnas speaks strongly: "Are we going to fight like cats and dogs or go into the ruins?!" The Captain signals for everyone to go fourth.

(In the courtyard of the ruins…)

Klingon: "Is the little Andorian scared? What a pity! – Your Captain has either abandoned you or will be surrounded by Warriors when he gets here. IF he gets here! Hahahaha!" (The other Klingons laugh as well). "But at last! These ruins, this temple, this planet! Its biggest hidden secret shall be mine!" Anthi replies: "And what is that secret?" The Klingon kneels down to Anthis height as she is sitting on the ground tied up. Klingon: "The destruction of your Federation! It is a shame – really… What am I kidding? I love to destroy your puny Federation ships! Your people will either die in a bright light or be enslaved by the Empire! Your planet will rain fire, your cities will crumble, and anyone not either dead or enslaved shall be personally attacked by me! Hahahaha! – There is nothing your Captain can do for you or your Federation any more!" The Klingon stands up and begins to walk up the steps towards the altar of the ruined temple. (It begins to rain on the planet).

(Entering the courtyard…)

Doctor: "Damn it Johnson, I'm a Doctor not a bungee jumper!" Captain: "Doctor, it's no taller than an average wall, just climb down you'll be fine". Halnas pushes the Doctor down. Halnas: "There! Wasn't so hard was it?" The Captain laughs. Doctor: "Damn it Halnas I thought you were on my side!". The rest of the away team jump down and enter the courtyard. They are quickly surrounded by Klingons who draw out their Bat'leths. Anthi: "Captain!". The Klingon ascending up the temple turns back and runs toward Anthi; he picks her up and begins to take her up the steps as well. Captain: "Phasers set to stun, everyone pick a target." Klingon: "You won't stop us, Federation Dog!". The Klingon guards run forth to the away team, the Tactical Escorts open fire, so does the Captain and Halnas. Sasung fights a Klingon using hand combat and performs a various number of Vulcan battle techniques. The Captain is attacked, the side of his arm is cut, and he struggles to keep the Bat'leth blade from coming any closer to him. The Doctor takes refuge behind the team until a Klingon manages to evade the away team and charges towards him. The Doctor crouches, avoiding a Bat'leth strike. He then kicks the Klingon in his chest and legs, pushing the Klingon away. The Captain throws his phaser at the Doctor. The Doctor hastily picks it up and then fires at the Klingon, stunning him. Doctor: "Thanks, Captain". The Captain nods.

The Captain looks up the temple, seeing the Klingon carrying Anthi almost at the top. The Captain says confidently to the crew: "Stay here and guard the temple! I need to get Anthi and stop the Klingon doing whatever he is attempting to do!". The away team reply: "Yes, Captain!". (The rain gets heavier). The Captain runs up the steps as quickly as he can, avoiding slipping as the steps get increasingly wet from the rainfall.

(At the top of the temple…)

The Klingon drops Anthi. Klingon: "See this temple?! It beholds vast power! Power that could enable an Empire to overthrow all of the Galactic powers and rule the Galaxy! Your Federation will fall, along with Andoria and Vulcan! Your Star bases destroyed, your member planets enslaved!" The Klingon touches symbols and works as if he is trying to decipher their messages. Anthi: "You're not as glorious as you like to think…" The Klingon slowly turns around and says: "What did you say?!" Anthi: "That you are a bloodthirsty but inglorious Klingon!" The Klingon shouts: "Arggh!" and attacks Anthi, hitting her down and making her dazed. He continues to decipher the symbols on the Temple Altar. The Captain gets to the top and shouts: "Stop!" The Klingon turns around once again and faces the Captain. Klingon: "What a surprise. Your presence is still here, Captain? I thought my guards would have taken you down by now!" The Captain replies: "They had a fair few tries but I'm still standing." The Captain bends down to help Anthi. Klingon: "Leave her! You won't be alive long enough to help her anymore! It'd be a waste of your energy!".

The Captain stands and says to the Klingon: "What are you even doing? Why does an old ruined temple on a world deep in a star cluster interest you?" The Klingon replies aggressively: "Power! Might! Destruction of our enemies!". Captain: "From an old temple with nothing left on it but overgrown shrubs and vines?" Klingon: "Now, now, Captain! Looks can be deceiving! And as your Federation teaches, don't judge a book by its cover!" The Doctor arrives at the top of the temple. Captain: "See to Anthi, Doctor. Take her down to the courtyard." Doctor: "Already a step ahead of you". The Doctor departs carrying Anthi with him. Klingon: "At last! It is only us two…I am going to enjoy crushing you, Captain, and your Federation!" The Klingon touches a symbol and the temple shakes slightly. The Altar opens up in a bright light. The Captain shields his eyes. A spherical device, glowing brightly, appears up from the Altar. Klingon: "Yes! It is mine!". The Captain looks in awe. The bright light it emits can be seen from the courtyard and is illuminating the area. Captain: "What is…" Klingon: "What is it? Your fate of death!".

The Klingon attempts to reach it but the Captain lunges at the Klingon pushing him down to the floor. They wrestle as the Captain tries to stop the Klingon taking the luminous orb. Klingon: "You can't win, Captain!" Captain: "I'll try!". A Klingon beams down whilst the Captain and other Klingon wrestle. He reaches and grabs the orb and then beams up. Captain: "No!". Klingon: "I told you Captain!" (The Klingon taps his wrist) "Jol jIH chaQ!" The Klingon also beams away. The Captain looks in shock, and hastily runs down the temple, tapping his combadge at the same time.

(Aboard the Origiens bridge…)

Isry: "Origien here." Captain: "Isry, this is the Captain. Get the transporter chief to lock onto me and the rest of the away team. Once I get to where they are, beam us up immediately!" Isry: "Aye Captain. Sir – The Klingon ship has ceased firing at us... They are powering up engines and Warp Drive…They've gone to warp, Captain!" Captain: "They have a device. We need to stop them. Monitor their trajectory and plot course for where they are heading. We can't lose them! Be ready to warp when we are onboard!". Isry: "Yes sir!" She transmits a communication to the Transporter room, saying: "Transporter room, lock coordinates on our away team. Once the Captain has rendezvous with the others, beam them up immediately!".

(In the Transporter Room…) Transporter Chief: "Understood."

(On the Surface…)

The Captain is approaching the away team. Captain: "Prepare for transport!" Doctor: "What in space is going on, Captain?!" Captain: "I'll explain later." The away team begin to energise and are beamed up to the Origien. They materialise within the Transporter Room. Transporter Chief: "We are good to go, Bridge!". Shryr: "Engage warp!" The glow of the ships nacelles brightens. The engines charge, making a charging noise. The ship shoots off into the distance with a 'zoom!' noise and disappears with a blue flash and a 'bang!'.

* * *

**Jrod96: ok thats it for now so until next time. Oh and cave would like to say something.**

**Cave Johnson: (****Note from the Author) A story based on my beloved Starship. I will be writing more series in the future. This is my first official fanfic**


	10. Ep1 pt10 Peril Circumstances

**Jrod96: Welcome back people to my friend Cave's Fanfic. I don't think there is anything else I need to say except to say...**

_**Disclamer:**_** Cave and I do not own anything more me then Cave because, he only owns his OC's and the plot. Oh and he also owns the ship named Origen.**

* * *

_STAR TREK: ORIGIEN_

Chapter 10: Peril Circumstances

(The Origien is at Warp, following the flight path of the Klingon ship).

(The Captain enters the bridge. Shryr stands out of the Chair and the Captain sits down). Captain: "Thank you, Shryr. Do we have any idea as to their destination?" Anthi: "I'm just analysing our logs from what Lieutenant Isry collected, Captain." Isry: "They certainly have a determined location, Captain, as if they haven't completed their mission. They aren't heading for Qo'noS." Doctor: "Captain! What is going on?" The Captain looks at the Doctor. Captain: "They took a device from the ruins. An orb or sphere of some kind. We cannot let them take it; we do not know what it is." Doctor: "You mean, that orb could have some power of some kind?" The Captain replies: "That's exactly what I'm suggesting. It may be nothing but we cannot be too careful. Also, the Klingons took something that was not there's from a world they have no sovereignty over, we cannot let them take what is not theirs!"

(In the Mess Hall…)

Sasung is reading a book whilst sat at a table. Shryr notices Sasung and walks over to him. Shryr: "Hey, Sasung. What are you doing?" Sasung looks up and replies: "Lieutenant Commander. I was reading a book the Doctor suggested to me. Join me if you wish". Shryr sits down at the table. Sasung continues to say: "The facts that this book presents are…quite illogical. The Vulcan database has no such events logged as described in this book." Shryr: "What book is it?" Sasung raises an eye brown and says: "A book about Vulcans being the possible cause of Earth crop circles during the periods of the 20th and 21st century. How illogical". Shryr: "That's the Doctor, alright." Sasung stands and places the book on the table. Sasung: "If you'd excuse me, Lieutenant Commander, I am required on duty shortly. I found our brief conversation intriguing; maybe we can continue it at a later time. It would be illogical to delay the Captain on our mission." Shryr: "I'll join you." Shryr stands up and they both leave the mess hall and head to the turbolift.

(On the Bridge…)

Captain: "I'd feel more comfortable if we did raise our shields immediately after exiting Warp. We don't know what they may be planning. Make sure you stay prepared for the order." Shryr and Sasung enter the Bridge. Doctor: "Enjoy the book, Sasung?" Sasung: "It is highly illogical with numerous facts that are flawed. You continue to surprise me with your preferred literature, Doctor." Captain: "I'm still trying to figure out what these Klingons are up to. Nothing makes much sense. Surely they would have destroyed or incapacitated us before warping away? They'd be able to guess we'd follow them." Anthi: "Undetermined, Captain. Although I have also noticed a few issues with the Klingons we encountered. They don't seem right."

(Light Years Ahead…)

The Klingon ship drops out of warp. It approaches an asteroid, which has a Federation survey base built on and into it. It is in an asteroid field surrounded in light dust particles orbiting a gas giant. A Federation Luna Class vessel intercepts the Klingon ship and hails them. Luna Class Captain: "This is the Captain of the U.S.S. Assertor. You are entering Federation Space. Please set course to leave Federation Space or I will be obliged to Escort you out, with force if necessary."

(Aboard the Klingon ship…)

Klingon Commanding General: "Don't reply to those puny Federation dogs! Get the device online!". Klingon Comms. Officer: "General, they are hailing us again!" Federation Captain: "I repeat. Set course to leave Federation space immediately or we will need to use force." Klingon General: "Hahahaha! Federation scum! I spit on them!" *He spits onto the floor* "Wait until they face our device of ultimate power!". A noise sounds indicating a communication message to the bridge. Klingon General: "What?!" Engineer: "The device is ready to use, General!". Klingon General: "Excellent!". Klingon Helm: "Sir, do we really want to cause a confrontation that could destabilise the relationship between us and the Federation?" General: "You dare question my command?!" Helm: "I simply consider our action, sir!". General: "There is no relationship between us and that Federation of dishonourable peace! Disabling any mutual co-existence in this galaxy is what we are striving to do, for honour, for glory, for victory to the Empire! Fire at the Federation ship!" The Klingon ship fires a torpedo at the Federation ship and two disruptor blasts.

(Aboard the Federation ship…)

(Explosion with the ship shaking violently) The room is illuminated red and the Red Alert siren sounds. Captain: "Report!" Engineering Officer: "Shields have taken a big hit, Sir! Their torpedoes broke right through our engineering hull and has affected four decks!" Science Officer: "I'm detecting unusual readings, Captain! Their weapons appear to be more powerful than those typically found on a Klingon ship! And their ship is emitting energy signatures more than what that class has been recorded to have!" (Explosion and the ship shakes) Tactical Officer: "They have fired at us again, Sir! And I'm detecting another energy weapons charge, they're going to fire again!" (Explosion) Vulcan Officer: "I advise that we contact the survey base, and send out a message for reinforcements, Captain." The Captain considers his options then says: "Return fire! Contact the survey base and alert them of our situation, try to send out a signal to nearby ships asking for assistance!" Crew: "Yes Captain!" The Luna Class ship opens fire onto the Klingon ship, firing Phasers and torpedoes.

Communications Officer: "This is the U.S.S. Assertor, we are being attacked by a Klingon vessel with unusual firepower. We need assistance! Be warned that the vessel is heavily armed from our sensor readings!" The Luna Class is hit by another torpedo, heavily damaging the ships main deflector. Officer: "Incoming hail, Captain!" Captain: "Onscreen!" (The transmission opens). Klingon: "You will be ruled by the Empire!" The Klingon ship fires a torpedo spread. They hit the Luna Class ship, causing heavy damage to its structural integrity.

(Aboard the Origien…)

(The Origien is at warp). The Captain is in his ready room. A doorbell rings. Captain: "Come in." Sasung walks in. Captain: "What can I do for you, Sasung?" Sasung replies: "Captain. I have been making analysis of what we found on the surface and have concluded, from my research, that what the Klingons have taken from the world is indeed a source of energy. I have not determined what its energy does, however, and how it is used." A 'bleep' sounds, alerting the Captain of a message. "Excuse me. Captain here." Anthi: "Sir, we need you on the bridge, we have received a distress signal." Captain: "I'm on my way." He ends the transmission. "Your theory is probably about to be tested, Sasung." Sasung and the Captain leave the ready room and go to the Bridge. The Captain stays standing and asks: "What did you receive, Anthi?" Anthi replies: "About to play it, Sir. Audio only." Distress Message: "This is the U.S.S. Assertor, we are being attacked by a Klingon vessel with unusual firepower. We need assistance! Be warned that the vessel is heavily armed from our sensor readings!" Captain: "Where did the message originate from?" Anthi: "The direction we are heading, Captain." Shryr: "Sir, I have been analysing and following the Klingons warp trail. Shall we drop out of warp where it ends?" The Captain replies: "Yes, do. I need us to exit warp in the exact spot they did, not a little bit further or a little bit shorter, Shryr." Shryr: "Yes, Sir!".

(In the asteroid field…)

The Klingon ship fires heavily at the Federation Luna Class. It's engines power levels fluctuate, disrupting flight and manoeuvres. It retaliates fire back at the Klingon ship, causing the Klingon ship to suffer some damages. The Klingon ship fires two torpedoes, which bombard the Luna Class ship. It shakes violently from the impact and is heavily damaged.

Helm Officer: "Captain, systems are failing, tactical geometry is offline, and we cannot go to warp! (Explosion causing the ship to shake) The science officer interrupts, saying: "Sir, life support is going offline, we need to evacuate the ship!" Vulcan Officer: "It would not be wise for us to stay, I suggest we leave the ship immediately if we are to survive." (The Captains chair swings around away from the view screen to face the bridge crew) Captain: "I think its time, signal an evacuation order, all crew are to leave the ship. But as we all know…the Captain goes down with the ship".

(The ship starts to violently shake as it buckles from the intense stress. The port nacelle is torn off of the ship and collides into the impulse engine, causing it to explode upon impact. A huge fragment of the saucer is disintegrated from the explosion.)

Computer: "Warning, Warp core overload imminent. Critical state reached. Warp core breach in 3 minutes". (The Captain takes over helm control. The last of the crew are launched in escape pods into space. The ship, on its final impulse engine, begins to speed off away from the escape pods. The Captain sets course for the Klingon ship. An asteroid collides with the hull as the ship moves away destroying the forward section of the bridge, causing the air to begin being sucked out into the vacuum.)

Klingon General: "Use the device to hyper charge a torpedo and fire! Destroy the Federation ship!" The Klingon ship fires a torpedo, which glows brightly, similar to that of the glow, emitted in the first revealing of the orb device. It travels at a fast speed toward the Luna Class ship.

(The Captain closes his eyes, and a bright light occurs. The ship is torn apart and then destroyed by a massive explosion, blasting debris of the ship into space in every direction. The Luna Class is destroyed. The Pods are lightly affected by the turbulence and gently pushed away from the force, without sustaining any damage. The crew watch in silence, and then begin to fear the Klingons as they approach the escape Pods).

Klingon General: "Hahahaha! There is nothing as GLORIOUS as the explosion of a Federation ship! Advance to those escape pods and repeat the same action!" Klingon Officers: "Qapla'!" (The Origien drops out of warp and travels toward the Klingon ship) Klingon General: "What? NO!"

Captain Johnson: "Scan the area, open communication channels to the Klingon ship." Crew: "Yes sir!". Communications Officer: "Channels open, sir!" Captain: "This is Captain Johnson of the Starship Origien. Disarm your weapons, we mean no conflict, only the retrieval of the Orb device and order for you to face a fair trial in the hands of the Federation." Klingon General: "So you followed us, Captain! I thought you'd have lost us by now!" Captain: "Not at all, we were only a stones throw away, as it were." Klingon General: "You will be destroyed Captain! You, your ship, and your Federation! Just like what happened to your U.S.S. Assertor!" Isry: "Detecting multiple escape pods, Captain. Your orders?" The Captain stays silent for a few seconds in respect for the lost ship, and then says: "Beam them up as quickly as possible to avoid further injuries" He looks at the Klingon General on the view screen. "We will be taking that device now, before you cause any more unnecessary deaths or injuries or we WILL open fire!". Klingon General: "And cause us injury or death!? How contradictory and against your beliefs, Captain! How will that solve your problems!?" Sasung speaks sternly saying: "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. If we need to destroy you in order to save countless others, logic dictates that the Captain will take that action if he deems it necessary". The Captain looks at Sasung and says: "Thank you, Sasung. That was exactly the point I was trying to make." Sasung replies: "You're welcome, Captain". The Captain then says to the Klingons: "But I don't wish to take that action. I'd rather give you a fair trial for your crimes or that you return the orb to us. Either option, we will get that orb device back or its power destroyed in the process to prevent all others abusing it".

Klingon General: "You wouldn't destroy the device, Federation Dog! You'd use it for your own personal gain! I will prevent that happening to the empire!" Shryr: "Sir, the Klingons are going to warp!" Captain: "Pursue course, go to warp!" Shryr: "Yes Sir!". The Klingon ship warps out of the system and the Origien jumps to warp a few seconds after.

* * *

**Jrod96: ok thats it for now so until next time. Oh and cave would like to say something.**

**Cave Johnson: (****Note from the Author) A story based on my beloved Starship. I will be writing more series in the future. This is my first official fanfic**


	11. Ep1 pt11 Resolve of Conflict

**Jrod96: Welcome back people to my friend Cave's Fanfic. I don't think there is anything else I need to say except to say...**

_**Disclamer:**_** Cave and I do not own anything more me then Cave because, he only owns his OC's and the plot. Oh and he also owns the ship named Origen.**

* * *

_STAR TREK: ORIGIEN_

Chapter 11: Resolve of Conflict

(The Origien and Klingon ship are at warp. The Origien is a little behind the Klingon ship). Captain: "Any idea where they are heading?" Shryr: "I'm presuming Earth, Captain, from our current course." Captain: "Earth?! If they used that device to its maximum capability…" Sasung: "It could destroy, or be enough to cause an incapacitating hit to Earth and many other Federation worlds." Captain: "You mean, not destroy the planet but its inhabitants?" Sasung replies: "Quite right, Captain. Such as bombarding cities and places of population or by destroying the atmosphere." Captain: "In such a case of atmosphere destruction, it would be destroying a world. We need to get them out of warp." Isry: "We have an incoming hail, Captain". Captain: "Onscreen!" *the transmission opens* Klingon General: "Glad to see you have come to witness your destruction, Captain! First I will let you see your Federation burn, and when there is no one to help, you will be destroyed!" *transmission ends*.

Captain: "We can't let them reach Earth! Is there any suggestions as to how we can take them out of warp to retrieve the device without extensively damaging their ship?" Shryr replies: "I'll be difficult, Captain. As their ship is already heavily damaged, taking them out of warp could result in them being destroyed" The Captain thinks carefully about his options.

(Meanwhile on the Klingon Vessel…)

A Klingon leaves the Bridge whilst all of the other crew are preparing attack plans. He enters the turbolift and takes it down to the engineering deck. The doors slide open and a Klingon soldier is on the other side of the door. Klingon Soldier: "You aren't meant to be down here!" The Klingon on the turbolift draws out his Bat'leth and strikes the Klingon Soldier. Klingon Soldier: "Ugh, ahg, Dishonourable…Dog!" He falls to the floor. The Klingon walks down the corridor towards the Warp core room.

The door slides open and he walks in. The Warp core glows as Matter and Anti-Matter react in the Dilithium chamber. At the far side of the room is a bright gold-blue glow. The Klingon walks towards it as the other Klingons have their attention distracted by engineering work. The Klingon gets nearer and the light becomes almost blinding. He realises it is the Orb due to its unusual presence, and runs over to a console.

(On the Klingon Bridge…)

Klingon General: "Begin to charge weaponry from the device, prepare to attack Earth! But first – this pesky Starship is beginning to annoy me – destroy them! Destroy the Federation dog!"

(On the Origiens Bridge…)

Anthi: "Sir, their charging weapons!" Captain: "They decided to turn on us? Charge weapons, prepare to retaliate."

Both of the ships begin to fire at each other. The Klingon ship fires disruptors at the Origien. The Origien returns phaser fire damaging the Klingon ships impulse engines.

(On the Klingon ship)

The Klingon hits a button on the console interface, and the Klingon ship suddenly and abruptly exits warp. Its engines are disabled. Klingon General: "Nooo! What has happened?!" Helm: "Engines have been disabled, Sir! Internally!" Klingon General: "Find them!" The Origien drops out of warp and warps into the area of space close to the Klingon ship. The Klingon on the Engineering deck takes out his Bat'leth again and fights off a crowd of four Klingons that are approaching him, after noticing him removing the device. He strikes the first Klingon in the chest, and another Klingon. He uses the last two Klingons to knock out each other, and crouches when they go to attack, causing them to hit each other. He runs over to the orb and closes his eyes from the bright light. He reaches out and grabs the orb device and disconnects it from the Klingon ships systems.

Klingon Officer: "Sir, energy levels are returning to normal! The orb device has been removed!". Klingon General: "If no one can solve the situation, I will! It's a Federation dog working on the inside!" Officer: "What if the Federation ship hails us?" The Klingon General replies aggressively: "Destroy them!". He leaves the bridge and heads towards the Engineering deck.

(On the Origiens Bridge…)

Anthi: "Sir, the Klingons weapons have decreased in power as if…as if they have a disrupted network with the Orb device! Their weapons power levels have returned to normal parameters." Captain: "Hail them." Isry: "Channel open, Captain". The Captain speaks sternly saying: "This is the Captain of the Origien. We notice you are having some difficulties. Maybe we can make a deal and offer some assistance in return for the orb device." The Klingon ship retaliates against the Origien, opening fire. The ship shakes from the impact of the disruptor beams. Captain: "I presume they aren't looking for any assistance…raise shields! Return fire!". The Origien fires its phaser beams at the Klingon ship.

(On the Klingon ship…)

The Klingon runs with the orb to the turbolift, but as he gets there, the doors open. Klingon General: "So…this is the dishonourable dog causing the trouble! I never knew this would come of you, K'vohk! You appeared to be a fine warrior – but then you turn into a Federation spy! You sicken me!" The Klingon General punches K'vohk, forcing him to the floor. The Orb is dropped and rolls across the ground. K'vohk grabs the Klingon General and pulls him to the ground, at the same time getting up. K'vohk: "I retain my honour! It is you who is being dishonourable! Where is your glorious victory when it is one going against the Empire? YOU are turning against your own people!" K'vohk hits the Klingon General. The Klingon General gets up and pushes K'vohk against a wall. Klingon General: "I am not going against my people! I am saving them – giving them what they deserve! Glory and Honour! Not peace and dishonourable existence!" He punches K'vohk in the face twice, K'vohk falls to the ground and sits, feeling slightly disorientated from being hit. After a few seconds, he stands up.

The ship shakes from a phaser beam hit. Klingon General: "You help these Federation scum to attack us – destroy our vessel!" *He hits K'vohk, pushing him back* "You try to make our Empire fall, prevent them from getting a device powerful enough to save our honour!" *He his K'vohk with the back of his hand* "Your are a dishonourable, disloyal Klingon! You have nothing left worth to keep you alive!" The Klingon General takes out a disruptor pistol and aims it at K'vohk. K'vohk replies aggressively: "ENOUGH!" K'vohk lunges at the Klingon General he removes the weapon from his hand and aggressively hits the General. K'vohk: "I fight for our Empire, for its glory, strength and honour! I will defend it with my life to stop Dishonourable Klingons like you from destroying what we have!" Klingon General: "And how do you expect to do that, K'vohk? Mutiny?!" K'vohk: "You are no real General, you did not get command of your own ship! You stole it from the Defence Force!" The Klingon General stands up. General: "You have tried my patience!" K'vohk: "You are attempting to overthrow the Empires authority! Take it for your own; destroy Earth and the Federation to show your fake Honour! Do you think the Federation didn't suspect that?!" Klingon General: "Now you will die!" K'vohk: "No, you will!" K'vohk charges towards the General with his bat'leth, the General fires a few disruptor shots in the direction of K'vohk. K'vohk corners the General against a wall with the Bat'leth and says: "Your silence shall save the Empire!".

(Aboard the Origien…)

Captain: "Stop firing! They have gone silent." Sasung: "It would seem logical to say, Captain, that they have witnessed the full might of our ship. But surrender? That is illogical for a Klingon." Isry: "Incoming hail, sir." Captain: "Onscreen!". The screen lights up to display a Klingon. Captain: "K'vohk?" K'vohk: "It is good to see that you have remembered my name, Captain. The General is dead, his dishonour stained the Empire, but his silence has removed that stain." Captain: "What do you mean?" K'vohk replies: "He was a rebel, Captain. A Klingon attempting to overthrow the government of the Empire for his own dishonourable needs and using your World to demonstrate his power. I am glad to see it didn't come to that." The Captain replies: "I always presumed you were the one rebelling against your people." K'vohk replies: "I was not rebelling against my people, Captain, I was pursuing a course of honour and duty! A Klingon who sees no dishonour in throwing his people into anarchy is no Klingon at all! This ship and crew shall return to serving the Empire! - The device is yours, Captain. We are beaming it over as I speak." Captain: "Thank you for helping us defend my world, and the Federation. Do you require any assistance with repairs?" K'vohk: "We already have things stable enough to reach home, Captain". "I do have to inform Starfleet about what has happened, but you have my confidence that you will face no negative comments. All the best for your return to Qo'noS." K'vohk: "Qapla'! And to you too Captain with Starfleet. For Honour and Glory!" The transmission ends, and the Klingon ships nacelles begin to charge. They glow red, and the Klingon vessel warps out of the system into the distance.

The Captain smiles and then walks to his chair and sits down. Sasung: "Fascinating." The Captain replies: "How so, Sasung?" Sasung replies: "The observations I have made of K'vohk are that he is an illogical Klingon. Much different to the behaviour a Klingon typically presents." The Captain replies: "There's no illogic to it at all, Sasung. Any species of any world, no matter race, gender or religion, can always negotiate reasonably and peacefully. It's just a case of making the effort to." Sasung raises an eyebrow and says: "I suppose so, Captain." Captain: "Helm, set course for the M-class world we were last at. I think it's best we returned the Orb device." Shryr: "Setting course, Captain". The ship turns around to face the right direction, and jumps to warp.

(On the M-class Planets surface…)

The crew are walking towards the temples courtyard. Doctor: "At least we aren't having to walk for miles again!" The Captain replies: "Indeed. I'm still fascinated by how the Klingons got the device to interact with their systems. It was completely compatible with their Starship computer systems." Halnas: "Imagine if our ship had all that power!" The Captain replies: "However much it would be interesting to see what we could do – I fee much happier with the Orb staying on this world. After all, it doesn't belong any where else and…for the time we have spent with the Origien so far, I wouldn't have her any other way." The begin to walk up the steps to the top of the temple. Anthi: "I'm going to miss this world. It is very beautiful." They reach the altar and the Captain holds up the device.

Captain: "The altar is still open. I suppose I just put it in." The Captain gently places the orb into the altar. It begins to glow brightly and the light becomes almost blinding. The altar closes to trap the device and the light created by the Orb. It begins to gently rain on the planets surface. Captain: "Extraordinary…The device – interacts with the world. That's the purpose of it!" Sasung: "I would find that a logical conclusion, Captain. The rain seems to be part of the orbs power. And when it began to rain before the Klingons stole it, the orb must have felt under threat." A small creature approaches the Captain, it is the same creature seen before when the crew first arrived on the world. Captain: "Hello little guy" The Captain strokes the animal gently, it rolls over for a back rub. Captain: "Awe. I missed this guy." The crew smile, apart from Sasung and Halnas. Doctor: "Looks like someone wanted to say goodbye" Captain: "Has the camp been beamed up from the surface?" Anthi: "Everything has been beamed up Captain. Everything, apart from our own physical presence is on the ship. To all future wildlife, we were never here." The Captain strokes the little animal once again and looks up. "I will make sure Starfleet send patrols to guard the planet for a while. Just in case anyone else is after the Orb device" He looks at the crew. "I am going to enjoy this voyage. Let's make it a good one. Captain to the Origien, five to beam up." The crew beam up after a few seconds.

The little creature runs along and jumps onto the Altar. It looks up to the sky in an expression of gratitude. The creature then runs down the temple, going back into the forest.

_STAR TREK: ORIGIEN_

_**Series 1, Episode 1.**_

_Thank you to all the readers who have endeavoured in this journey. The Origien shall continue her mission to explore – make sure to keep an eye out for further, upcoming missions as we delve deep into space and seek out life from all corners of the Galaxy. Our mission has only just begun. And from the Captain and crew of the Origien: 'Boldly go where YOU have never gone - before!'._

_ In memory of_

_ Leonard Nimoy_

_1931 – 2015._

_ "Live long, and Prosper"._

* * *

**Jrod96: ok thats it for now so until next time. Oh and cave would like to say something.**

**Cave Johnson: (****Note from the Author) A story based on my beloved Starship. I will be writing more series in the future. This is my first official fanfic**


	12. Notice

**Jrod96: New story has been uploaded**


End file.
